Dreams in the night, nightmares in the day
by The-writing-Mew
Summary: Creation of the Matrix, creation of his creators, yet so different from them and made with a purpose that he's forced to fulfill... if other mechs' interests are not in the middle... including his own family's ones and the prejudices that means to possess wings; too many things to consider for a little sparkling. G1/AU
1. Prologue

_**AN:** This is an extreme G1-AU/Greekverse, the war in Cybertron is because something very much different in this fic; you will see and please let me know what you think of it or if it should be continued...**  
><strong>_

_Betaed by: **NidiaCeylon** and **MissCHSparkles** *hugs tight both of you*_

_**Disclaimer: **Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic.**  
><strong>_...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

As long as he could remember, there had only been darkness and silence. He was continuously forced to kneel in the middle of an odd circle carved in the floor. As he rested in the dark unforgiving place, he was awoken by the clanking sound of footsteps.

_'Who could it be?_' None dared journey into this Primus forsaken lair; None, but his creator.

He was wearing shackles with heavy chains attached to them, with the other end to the flooring The chains hurt, but he learned to ignore the pain because he had been bound by them since… ever since he could remember.

The chains were hard and strong enough to keep him down as long as their will lasted, and added a nasty surprise whenever he attempted an escape. Long ago, he struggled and tried to escape, only to receive a nasty electric shock that almost fried his circuits. It also gave him unwanted attention from his captor. He learned this the hard way and never dared to attempt escape again.

Suddenly the door swung open. Being in the darkness so long, the strong light made him dim his optics and shield his face with his cuffed hand. He then heard someone shouting.

"Prime! I think I found something!" one of the intruders shouted.

He then heard more footsteps, this time running ones.

"What?" a booming, deep voice questioned.

"I… I think…" the first voice stuttered.

"Let me see!" It was the booming, deep voice again "_...Starscream!_"

He could sense the so called 'Prime' kneeling right in front of him, although he still couldn't see much under the glaring lights. It was too much for his delicate optics. He could feel the mech gently take his face by his chin and tilt it to get a better look.

"This is not my son!" The Prime growled and then added, "…but somehow he looks a lot like him… _so much like him_" The last part was said with a almost choked voice… almost… _sad_?

"…Too much," Another voice from behind the Prime said, coming to look as well. This time it was an older mech, he could say for the tone of voice.

For him, it was too much to take a look at their facial expressions, but he could say, that they were beyond surprised, if not terrified.

"Who is this? Or rather, what is this?" The Prime's deep frustrated voice told him practically what he needed to do.

"I have no idea," another mech, a younger one, appeared and dared to answer. Examining him at safe distance; but then when the Prime turned so he could give him a piece of his processor, he saw him move his arm displaying it for them to see. "…Optimus! Take a look at this!" He took him making the chains attached to the bracelet sound. In his arm were written two words:

_Night Scream_

"Nightscream? Is that your designation?" the younger mech asked.

He softly nodded. It had been a while, he didn't know how long, since he used his vocalizer, and experience told him, silence is indeed gold. The lesser he told the group about whatever limited things he could recollect from his memory, the better.

"What are you waiting for? Release him!" The Prime ordered, but the mechs around hesitated; the mech they were going to release was inside a circle, with odd glyphs and other symbols. They might not know what they meant, but they did know about the forgotten and forbidden arts; and this was one of those things that for them, is off limits.

"You heard your Prime! Move!" the older mech from before barked at group, it worked, but the moment they stepped in the circle, one of them shone menacingly for a few seconds before returning to its original state.

"It's not going to be easy, the circle... and the chains, can you see it?" The Prime asked his old comrade. The other one, just nodded, but didn't say anything.

It was enough for the mechs that were ordered, to step back and away. One of them even uttered a little whimper and only one of the mechs that were ordered to release the prisoner, was still in the circle. He shook his head in denial and wished to call them the cowards they were;_ it's just a circle!_

The older mech from before, the one who gave the order, walked towards the group and he took his time hitting each mech on the back of their heads. None of them dared to utter a sound, and accepted their punishment.

Meanwhile, the mech in the circle took a lock from his subspace, and grabbed one of the rings that was attached to the chain and to the floor at the same time. But no matter how much strength he put on it, the chain didn't budge, he didn't even make a single scratch!

The chains and the circle refused to release its prisoner, just as the Prime suspected.

"Prime, it's impossible," the one in the circle said, "Not even a scratch, and it almost broke my tool!" He sounded disappointed and surprised at the same time.

"It's alright Jazz, you might want to take a step back," the Prime said and advised the black and white mech.

The mech named Jazz obeyed and stood back as Optimus took over the lock. He was puzzled; the red and white mech knelt beside him once more, holding his hand as he locked one of the chains between his tweezers.

Then, Optimus whispered something, something that no other mech heard during the commotion... but Nightscream did, and he know what it was.

_A spell_

Then, Optimus began working on that part of the chain, and without much effort, he cut it as if it was made of nothing. Then, out of nowhere, all the chains that were not touched, shattered as well!

Being bound for so long, he never felt such relief. He was surprised that he didn't need to go through the electric shock once more to be free, but just when Optimus cut off that chain binding him to the floor, his world twisted and everything turned black.

_"Please, Primus, not another dead end"_ he heard the Prime whisper before losing consciousness.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>...<em>Thank you for reading and please review...<em>


	2. Chapter 1  Memories and Origins

_Read the Author notes at the bottom of the chapter.**  
><strong>_

__Betaed by: **NidiaCeylon** and **MissCHSparkles **__

_**Disclaimer**: Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic._**  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**

**Memories and Origins  
><strong>

**Cybertron; City of Iacon - Vorns ago...**

Optimus Prime: proud leader of the Autobot army, beloved mate, beloved friend, beloved father, and bearer of the Matrix of Leadership.

It wasn't always was like that. Once he followed the path of darkness, followed a Dark Lord, and this Lord never forgave him for abandoning him and his cause.

He was once a very different mech, stoutly built with a light blue paintjob. He was simply known as Orion Pax; wandering the streets of Cybertron as a homeless teenager.

The Dark Lord wasn't much older than him; in fact, he was more like a brother when they bumped into each other. It was this that first led him to join up with the Dark Lord. The temptation of company and comfort in a small tight knit group, the Decepticons; rather than being left alone in the streets of Cybertron meant he joined without a second thought.

The first few cycles were tough as he received intensive training to build him up as a warrior; he endured and believed that his skills and training would be used for the greater good.

How wrong was he. He slowly learned about his brother's dark past and deep hatred. His training was used in the complete opposite to what he hoped it would be for. He was forced to kill, steal, and do anything the Decepticon desired.

He saw horrible things, and was forced to do even more horrible things. He had to follow orders,_ his_ orders, it was that or death.

It all changed one night; he couldn't obey a simple order. The order was to terminate the red and blue mech in front of him, first by tying him upside down and removing his spark chamber from his body. The hanging corpse would be left to leak Energon as a sacrifice over a magical circle. But he couldn't do this.

His Dark Lord was not amused. When he wanted something done, he would give an order and expected it to be executed thus.

He even threatened him that if the orders were not followed, that he would be the one hanging up-side down as a sacrifice.

For the first time, Orion didn't obey. He knew it was now or never to leave this horrible life of killing and murdering—sacrificing for a better good as his Lord claimed. He used the axe that was meant to terminate the prisoner to cut the mech free instead.

When his Lord saw this; he was furious and attacked. However, with two against one plus the surprise of them attacking meant that the Dark Lord was overpowered and soon stunned with Orion's powerful laser gun. Orion and the prisoner escaped with their very lives.

And that's how everything ended, or began, for him.

...

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime remembered those dark days; remembered the legends he was told by others and the '<em>real<em>' story which was told by the Council about his former master and brother:

Megatron.

Former Lord High Protector.

_'One of the most powerful mechs on Cybertron; probably, in the universe'_

It is said no mech is pure evil. All transformers are all born as neutrals; it is their choices and how they use the knowledge they received from the educations that ultimately shaped them into who they become. The Council claimed that Megatron definitely made his own path.

Eons ago Megatron was adopted by the Council as the new Lord High Protector; when he was just a newly created sparkling. He was never told who his creators were; just that he was a special sparkling. He was placed under the care of Sentinel Prime, who he always loved as a father.

He was taught many arts that most mechs and femmes believed to be extinct and practically forgotten by most of the population of Cybertron. Once he aged, he took the title reserved for him. He had many ideas for improving Cybertron, especially it's Council.

Sentinel Prime, his adopted father, was a wise, kind, and gentle mech. Under his reign, Cybertron blossomed with peace and prosperity. It was the 'Golden Age' of Cybertron; everything was perfect.

But one day Sentinel felt that something was going to happen, something was coming, and it was not good.

The Matrix, the direct link with Primus himself was warning him of something he didn't want to believe...his son; Megatron was falling to darkness.

In the middle of his ancient crystal garden, the private gardens of the Primes, Sentinel knelt, and meditated. The gentle hum of his circuitry quieted and all that was left was the lulling of his spark, and soon a oneness with Primus. He was guided toward visions—past, present…and an ominous future.

He saw a familiar figure... walking in the darkness. He called out to his son, but the youngster simply couldn't hear him; his son, his Megatron, doing unspeakable evil!

"Please Primus, no, not him! I raised him up since a little sparkling," he prayed, and then something deep in his spark answered.

_"No one saw the harm the moment he started investigating the lost arts. Not even you. He wanted to harness the unimaginable power of the Forbidden; you more than anyone should have seen the signs!"_

"I taught him those arts myself!" Sentinel argued, but the voice interrupted him:

_"...you should have taken note of his questions, of his curiosity, of his __**ambitions**__!"_

"He's pure! He will only use the lost arts for the good of all Cybertronians! I taught him love..." the old Prime insisted, but also the voice who interrupted him:

_"You gave him something he loves more, something he desires more. Accept the truth now; he wants power and domination. This is my final warning, before it is too late"_

And then there was silence, leaving Sentinel Prime stunned, shocked and sad. He couldn't believe it; it was hard, but the Matrix was never wrong. He needed to talk to someone about this, the Council. They would understand...

…how wrong he was.

The Council did not tell him how to save his son from the path of darkness. Instead, they told him the warning must be taken seriously. Megatron is destined for the path of darkness and he must be stopped at all costs.

Reluctantly, Sentinel Prime and the Council prepared for a spell that would extinguish Megatron's Spark. The knowledge he possessed of the lost and forbidden arts wouldn't be able to revive him.

Once everything was ready, the Council started chanting the spell, with Sentinel standing guard and protecting the Council as the bearer of the Matrix. But something went terribly wrong.

Someone warned Megatron about their intentions... No one heard anything until he appeared there and barged into the meeting. Unfortunately once the Council started chanting, they were practically defenseless.

Sentinel Prime's spark froze with the revelation of his son and the look he had in his now red optics, he didn't even noticed the weapons he brought. It was as if it wasn't the same mech he raised, the same mech he cared about; this was another mech, not his sparkling!.

The Council couldn't break the circle they created for the spell; they had only one protection left...

…their Prime.

Megatron attacked with all his might, targeting a council member each time he could and killing him or her as soon as he could reach them. He stabbed his sword into their spark's chamber or directly decapitating them. When the second member fell, Sentinel Prime decided to act stopping his son's sword with his hammer before it could take on another member.

Megatron's last words haunted Sentinel forever: "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME... _FATHER!"_

With the element of surprise, and his knowledge of the old forbidden arts, Sentinel Prime was no match for his son and lost the battle before it begun.

The Matrix of Leadership had to intervene. The old Prime, hurt and weak as he was, could barely afford such power and it started draining him, but the ancient relic didn't stop its attack to what it considered a creature of darkness. In the end, along with the remaining Council members, it banished Megatron to the Pit.

Unfortunately, there had not been enough Council Members to finish the spell properly and the Prime was badly drained from his battle. This meant Sentinel was unable to take more power from the relic in his chest. Megatron would not be banished to the Pit forever. There was no doubt, he'd return and lusting for vengeance.

Knowing this, Sentinel Prime, feeling his end was close, took the Matrix from his chest, lifting it to say:

"Find the next Prime, only you know who he or she is..." The Matrix shone as if understanding, floating away from his hand to the rounded ceiling and disappearing.

Heavily damaged from battle, and feeling not just his body bleeding, but his spark as well for the loss of his beloved son at the hands of darkness, Sentinel Prime finally joined Primus in the Well of Allsparks.

No one heard from the Matrix in vorns, and true to the remaining Council's predictions, Megatron didn't stay long in the Pit. He reappeared one night and killed millions of Cybertronians. The only things left in the crime scenes were huge circles surrounding the attacked city, not even a chassis was found after those attacks. It was as if the millions of mechs and femmes just vanished.

No one could explain it; no one said a thing, only the Council had answers, only the Council could protect the remaining Cybertronians until the next Prime arrived.

Vorns of fear, vorns of light and dark; sparklings were kidnapped from their cribs until finally, one day, the new Prime arrived.

...

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime remembered the very night he disobeyed his master. The night he ran away with the mech who was supposed to be terminated as a sacrifice.<p>

The prisoner mech was about his age. He introduced himself as Ultra Magnus. They didn't communicate much as the mech still didn't trust him despite being rescued by him. After hours of running and defending themselves from Megatron's minions, they retired in a secluded cave to hide and recharge, and to figure out what to do next.

Once the mech went into recharge, he saw the little bag, full of credits that were tied to his waist. It was amazing that Megatron overlooked the cash.

He estimated those credits would provide him with two to three months' worth of energon cubes. And now, he was hungry.

He planned to rob the mech, and be on his way. He was not about to beg for the cash as he was once a prideful Decepticon.

Just as he thought about doing it...

_"You're not a creature of the dark_," a soothing voice emitted out of nowhere. _"You are better than that…you know it."_

"What?" he mumbled.

_"Come to me," _the voice continued.

"...come wh…" Suddenly he saw a big orb floating in front of him. It shone and it felt odd to be close to it because it hummed and it resonated in his spark.

Orion was terrified, so much he let out a loud scream which alerted the other mech who woke with a start. The golden plating surrounding the 'odd orb' opened and a bright light escaped. Wires snaked out from the center of the light.

Orion took out his laser gun, ready to fire at the strange looking object before a harsh pull on his shoulder plating stopped him from doing so.

"I can't believe it, it's the Matrix! After all these vorns! Listen to what is about to tell you and get on your knees! NOW!"

Orion protested, but Ultra Magnus barked the same again and forced him to kneel right in front of the orb.

_"Don't be afraid, accept it. You are __**Prime**__," _the voice spoke again.

"What should I do, Magnus?" He was terrified, trembling like a leaf, but asked the other mech instead. To his surprise, the other softly smiled. It was as if vorns of burden and suffering was lifted from him.

"Give it a chance," he merely said. He didn't know how to tell Orion more about how this event would change the course of every living creature on Cybertron, not just his life, especially his life.

Orion obeyed and stood up. And the Matrix repeated its chant. Somehow the voice was... soothing, and very persuasive, it made him feel better, it lulled him in a strange trance he couldn't escape...his chest plate willingly parted in front of the strange object. He didn't know what he was doing, just that it was right.

The wires reached deep within him, and that's all he could remember after the orb proclaimed,"_Arise!, Optimus Prime!"_

The next thing he remembered was being in the presence of the Council alongside Ultra Magnus; the Matrix within him had transformed him into a taller and stronger mech, and giving him a new paintjob of blue and red.

...

* * *

><p>A new life had begun for him, and from then on, he was no longer Orion, but Optimus Prime.<p>

He always felt he was destined for something different than his other Decepticon comrades; always knew that what he was doing there was wrong. And finally, Primus heard his spark and answered, relieving him from a life of killing and '_sacrificing sacrifices'._

He just didn't expect it would be this way.

The Matrix gave him knowledge he never imagined even existed and with time and the help of the remaining Council members, he was able to recruit his own team of warriors. He trained with the Council members who helped him to understand the powers of the Ancient Relic in his chest; and also trained young recruits as warriors to keep Megatron and his Decepticons in place. The group is known as the Autobots, keepers of peace, a group forged to serve and protect the remaining inhabitants of Cybertron.

For the Council, the fact that Megatron was recruiting mechs for his own agenda, was worrying. It only served to make him powerful; whatever his intentions were for those followers he possessed now was ill fated. They knew Megatron and he always acted alone, believing if he did something himself it would give him the results he wanted. After all, power was not to be shared with the warlord and it saddened Optimus to know that the Council was right about his former brother.

As for Optimus, he kept Megatron in check, but was never able to destroy him. Not because he wasn't skilled, it was because the warlord's power and experience. His knowledge of the lost arts and vorns of experience in war trumped Optimus in direct combat.

Then it happened, one day he was walking in the ancient crystal gardens of Sentinel Prime when he saw...

..._her_

Almost floating like a cloud, a beautiful pink cloud; the daughter of one of the most important mechs in the Council. Elita One. Already Commander of the Autobot femmes of Cybertron, she was, to his optics... _'amazing'_.

He couldn't stop staring. And she noticed, looked at him with so much confidence that it was as if she was there for him. She giggled and he felt his spark stop.

Again, the next thing he remembered was waking upon the soft floor of the gardens. _'Wait a minute! The garden is not that soft!' _he thought to himself, and then he realized his head was resting on something... or better said, _someone _soft.

"You're awake," her soft voice said. "I thought you offlined!" she continued, but she didn't sound worried, just amused. "Are you okay?"

"... I..." He couldn't speak; his position granted him a very nice view of her. The worst part was that she realized this, but said nothing.

"I think you're not!" She said after noticing his huge blue optics on her. "You cannot even speak, I'll take you to Ratchet and he'll know what to do"

At the moment the femme mentioned the name of his personal medic, fast as lighting, he lifted himself from her lap.

She giggled again "Just kidding,"

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: The scene in the **Prologue** is a scene that will happen in the future of the story... this is where the real story begins...  
><em>

_After a reader told me that this sounded a lot like a Greekverse, I decided to listen to her/him and say that it was... 0w0_

_Thank you for reading and please review. xoxo  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2 Remembering our son

__Betaed by__: _**_NidiaCeylon _**_and_**_ MissCHSparkles_**_

_**Disclaimer**: _Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic._**  
><strong>_**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

**Remembering our son  
><strong>

**Cybertron: City of Iacon - following from the last chapter...  
><strong>

Elita One, a born leader, daughter of Council mech Alpha Trion, Commander of the Warrior Femmes, beloved mother, sister, and the half of the Prime's spark.

Her father, an old and wise mech knew that his daughter was sparked with a purpose, so once she became leader of an army of warrior femmes, he knew exactly what to do with her... introduce her to the new Prime.

After all, the new Prime was young but wise just like his daughter; even if she was a little older than him, he could feel that she was right for him. Something was going to happen when they both met and he was right.

Alpha Trion frowns whenever he remembered the incident; he'd sent his beloved Elita to the private Crystal Gardens of the Primes, which he knew was one of the favorite places of Optimus. He told her to take a walk around and he would meet her there. But instead, he hid himself and waited for the pair to bump into each other.

He observed the pair from a balcony, he could feel the magic of the crystals and something else... those two, especially the moment he set his optics on her and when she did the same. The charge of energy when that happened was so strong that the new Prime wasn't prepared and fainted right there. His daughter of course; was scared, rushed to his aid and set his head on her lap.

Once he woke up, they talked, walked around, and did what the old Council mech waited more than anything in that moment; they held hands. Alpha Trion could not help but smirk in victory.

It was magic! They seemed perfect; once again, he was right. But he couldn't help feeling that this was wrong.

It didn't take long for the newly formed couple to have the wish to Bond, they wanted to bond so badly that even the other members of the Council realized just how suspicious it looked. To cover the fact that there was something else like a spell involved, they announced it was love at first Spark. However, there was a lot of talk because it apparently wasn't even necessary for him to court her like the 99.99% of the population of Cybertron did with normal femmes; nor that she courted him either.

"Alpha Trion, don't you think this looks suspicious?" Councilor mech Xaaron questioned the elder, and as when he didn't answer, he continued, "Your daughter, one of the most courted femmes in all Cybertron, suddenly _decided_ she would give her spark to the new Prime, and so soon?"

At this, councilor femme Gravitas said, "I have nothing against the business of the spark and love at first sight, but I think they barely even exchanged a few words and now they've decided to bond?" After a few seconds of silence she continued, "Its strange Alpha Trion, just let me tell you, not all cybertronians thinks like me, that it is so easy to create a relationship just like that."

"I don't like that either," another member added, this time was councilor mech Decimus, "I can see how odd this looks, Cybertron will not look at this as just a '_love at first sight relationship_'—please, don't take it as if we want to ruin your daughter's chance to find happiness—but it gives the appearances that there _is_ something strange in that relationship, and judging by the looks of all those present here, I dare to say we all share the same feelings."

Another minute of absolute silence then finally Alpha Trion decided to give his opinion, "I know that this may look... strange, I myself will keep an optic on them so there's nothing to worry about their relationship, this may be the results of our paranoia in the last vorns that will makes us think that this will not work. " then added, "We have more important business to attend to."

After a few tense minutes of silence this was interrupted by a question. "What are you planning, Alpha Trion?" Xaaron questioned the elder one more time before receiving a stern like warning look from said elder; that was enough to make the others quiet for now.

And that was the last time the Council touched on that subject. At the end of the year, not even a vorn later, they decided to prepare for the bonding ceremony.

The remaining Council members were present just as her family; they both were tattooed with old Cybertronian's glyphs that showed their purity and the compromise for the bond, the eternity of their love, and the wishes for their future.

The ceremony finished with a special golden rope tied to their left arms and they were sent to their chambers. This was after all the present members wished them all good fortune, but they couldn't have cared less, the only thing the couple wanted was to be left alone to their own business.

The next morning, Alpha Trion himself opened their chest plates to corroborate if the bond was completed and once it was checked Cybetron celebrated with their Prime and his mate, the joyful union; Nothing was said at the oddities of such hurry for the bonding ceremony.

For Megatron who still held a grudge against his former brother for abandoning, attacking, and betraying him swore that someday he will find his revenge, someday he will find his weak spot which he strongly suspected it was that femme, his now bonded, and on that day, his former brother would wish he'd never being born!

...

* * *

><p>Elita desired sparklings as did Optimus, but even after vorns of being bonded, the couple was unable to produce any.<p>

They tried and tried and sometimes Elita wondered why Primus was so unfair; he gave lots of sparklings to those that didn't want them, and even had them by 'accident'; but there was no accident here, and she wished she could have one, but she suspected something was wrong.

"Optimus, what's wrong with us?" She asked him at the time she rested her head on his chest plate.

"Ratchet is the best medic in all Cybertron, he will tell us, and we have a meeting tomorrow with him. I bet is nothing sweetspark," He caressed her back at the moment, he assured her everything will be okay, but could feel through the bond, her doubts. "I bet he will say, it's stress from our jobs," he added and kissed her in the forehead.

"I hope it's just that," she stated. "...what else can it be?"

He took her petite hand and kissed it on the back with all the love he felt for her, "We will know that tomorrow sweetspark, tomorrow."

So, the next day the couple went to see their personal medic and friend, Ratchet, and he alongside Perceptor checked the couple and found nothing wrong. Even worse Perceptor told them to keep trying and this time do it _harder_ and blinked an optic to them... and Elita, whose patience was running short with the microscope, shot him in the face; luckily the mech didn't die.

She was sad and he noticed that; sometimes he could see her watching in their morning walks around the city the families and the sparklings and he could feel her despair at their situation.

That night the couple sat on a bench in the private Crystal Gardens of the Primes enjoying their time together.

"Nothing's wrong," she repeated what the medic told them, her head low; she was disappointed, she wanted to cry, ::"_something is wrong, those two idiots don't know how to do their job, that's the reason they've found nothing._":: He could hear her through the bond. In the past few days, he did everything to cheer her up but nothing worked.

"Don't be like that," Optimus tried, yet again but failed, she was more and more depressed by the second. "Look at what I have here," he said to her at the moment he pulled out of his subspace a cube of high grade and displayed it in his palm for her.

"Optimus, getting me drunk will not solve our problems," she shifted on his lap and tried to reject the cube.

"Just one sweetspark, one will not get us drunk, and besides it will help you to relax," he tried again, and this time she seemed to consider his words. "This is a beautiful night lets enjoy it; us, the crystals, the high grade..."

Suddenly the cube was roughly taken from him, and with a big and hungry gulp Elita started drinking. He could only watch amazed. "Careful my spark, respect the high grade"

She laid back her head on his chestplate again and mumbled something Optimus could not understand.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"I just said I wish Primus were fairer with us and would help us and give us a sparkling," she softly started crying after saying that. He stroked her back, she needed to cry, she needed to release all those feelings, and she needed to... kiss him?

Optimus decided there and then that this was the last time he offered his bondmate a cube of high grade when depressed; it was pretty obvious she had other plans after finishing that cube and that included lots of cuddling and kisses.

Suddenly when her kisses and touches became more demanding, something happened. He felt funny... lightheaded, something was tickling him; it felt good, even if it was not supposed to feel like this what they were about to do; _'Wow... what kind of high grade was that?' _He thought at the moment he felt more than just her hungry hands all over him; through the bond she was _happy _and very aroused, he couldn't describe what it was or what happened. But he could swear that he heard his bonded's soft giggles and moans as if he was very far away from her.

_'What is going on?' _He asked himself; but even then it felt so good, so right, he let her lead him on whatever she was doing to him. Even if he didn't know what was happening exactly but he did know that he felt like floating around something... around her, his love, his everything; it felt so pleasing, he never wanted it to end; but it did.

It ended the next morning, when he woke up, still in the crystal garden with her next to him or better said on top of him straddling him with her legs on each side of him.

That was odd and very embarrassing, he barely remembered their love-making act last night but let it pass, after all last night he was tired and she was drunk plus depressed. So they probably decided to spend the night out here instead of their quarters as it had been a beautiful night and the gentle song of the crystals was very pleasing. Finally, deciding that she was still 'tired', he carried her in his arms to their quarters; once she woke, she will be in a bad mood with a possible hangover.

...

* * *

><p>Days later they were visiting Ratchet again; the reason Elita felt sick, and Optimus as the loving mate he was, was worried and even if she said how much she didn't want to go back to that medic, he still took her, there was no better medic than Ratchet.<p>

"I don't like that medic! He trusts too much in that... _microscope,_" she growled with venom in that last word and tried hard to not say a bad word about the other scientist/medic and practically bit her own tongue.

"That's his brother and one of the most brilliants processors in all Cybertron, of course he trusts his words," He tried to explain.

She didn't answer, but she wasn't happy about it, and he could hear her curse through the bond... some of those words he remembered Alpha Trion saying the moment he '_showed him how wrong he was'' _once, then never again.

Once they arrived, the first mech she saw was Perceptor who was waiting for them with a huge grin.

::"_Hear me well Optimus, one word, just one word and I will shoot that mech and I will remove that stupid grin from his face, forever_!":: He didn't answer but sent her all the support he could and that seemed to calm her a little.

"Please my lady, this way," Ratchet pointed at a medical berth so he could examine her. Just before they arrived, Optimus commed the medic and told him his suspicions; Optimus needed him to check his mate ASAP. He needed to know if she was carrying, that's all he said, and of course he'd told Perceptor and that was the reason the microscope was there.

After he was finished, Ratchet just stared at Elita surprised and finally it was Perceptor with a bigger grin than before who broke the silence...

"It seemed that you followed my advice to do-" Before he could finish and before Elita could reach her gun to make her promise real something made the red scientist shut up; it was a loud '_CLANG_' like sound. "Owww!"

"Shut up! Nobody asked your opinion!" In the right hand of the medic was a very shiny and silver wrench. "Say something again and I swear I will make you pass from the biggest processor in Cybertron to the smallest once I transpose your mind to a toaster!" The lasts statements were made at the time the medic waved menacingly his wrench in front of Perceptor's nose. It seemed to have worked because Perceptor didn't dare to utter a word after that.

With wide optics, the bonded couple looked at the couple of medics and with one last menacing stare and pointing his wrench at his brother, Ratchet focused on them.

"Congratulations," he said with a smile.

...

* * *

><p>Elita One was the happiest femme in all Cybertron, finally she was carrying her first sparkling and she couldn't wait, couldn't wait to see the moment it would come out, couldn't wait to know him... or her.<p>

Oh, how she wished for a femme, another femme, she would be her friend and daddy's little femme; she just couldn't wait.

Even if it was a mech, she would still will love him with all her spark; a mechling just like his sire, she squeaked in delight just thinking about that.

Optimus by his way of thought, everything seemed perfect and soon he would have a son or daughter to love and finally complete their family.

For the Council, they couldn't help but feel something about this sparkling, but as it didn't seem to be menacing for their welfare they decided to wait and see what it was. Meanwhile they keep their optics set on the couple, waiting for something.

...

* * *

><p>Time flowed onward and Elita was so big from her pregnancy that she could barely move, she could feel her mechling kicking and yes, it was a mechling, and he seemed desperate to leave his carrier's womb and scream to the world.<p>

"That was odd," Elita said out loud, softly caressing her over sized belly. The sparkling in there seemed to lean against her hand as if wanting to receive more of her touches, more of her energy.

"What is it my love?" Optimus asked out of curiosity.

"I think our son wants to come out and _scream _to the world," she said to him not paying too much attention at her own thoughts.

Finally, Ratchet entered the room and the birthing process started; it was not an experience Optimus was desperate to repeat particularly because of his mate's curses; all of them targeted to him.

He tried to keep his calm and encouraged her to keep going, he repeated that she was amazing and that he loved her more than anything at the moment; she cursed especially because her valve will never be the same again and swore to Ratchet that if he didn't make it recover then she would kill him.

Once the sparkling was out, Elita was too tired to keep cursing, she just wanted to see her son just as Optimus; but the medic who held the tiny little thing was stunned as if he'd seen something he'd never expected to see... and a bad thing judging by his look.

"My... my sparkling," she softly demanded, and then a high piercing cry broke the silence and some of the glasses. "My sparkling," she repeated this time starting to feel desperate; herself and her mate feeling it and watching as Ratchet and the others played the part of statues now, decided to see what was the problem.

He saw no problem, just a new born mechling; a wet, screaming, wiggling, soft, mechling by the way.

"Ratchet?" He started, but the medic didn't move and his mate started to call him for her sparkling, so he took a blanket, and with it his newborn son. Once he settled the screaming sparkling in his arms it quieted and onlined (or tried to) his huge optics to stare at his sire.

'_This mechling has something... different,_' was the first thought in his head then added, '_but never mind, he's mine and Elita's and that's all that matters._' Then happily settled with the now quiet and huge opticed sparkling in his mate's arms. She hugged him from the first moment, kissed him, and whispered sweet nothings to his little receptors. The sparkling giggled when he heard his carrier's voice so close.

It was a beautiful scene and it would have stayed like that if not for Ratchet looking at the sparkling as if he was some kind of…

"Ratchet?"

"Everybody out," the medic softly said, softer than he used to and they obeyed, but before they left he added, "No word about this, just that the Prime and his mate had a healthy son"

He tried again to call the medic's attention and this time with a worried tone. Even then, Ratchet only stared at the sparkling; tense minutes passed and finally he stepped out of his trance. "Optimus, I need to speak with you alone, now that your mate is busy with the sparkling and too tired to notice." The Prime just nodded and let himself be led out the room.

The medic seemed worried, his whole body betrayed him, he was shaking and holding the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers at the moment he supported himself on a nearby wall. Optimus just waited until his friend relaxed before asking anything, but wasn't necessary. "I need to ask you something, and please be honest with me. There's no way of saying this in a softer manner... so... "

Optimus tensed and waited for the worst; his son will not survive, he was weak, thousands of things were running in his processor faster than light speed.

"Is everything okay between you and Elita?" His friend started; he just stared dumbfounded so Ratchet continued, "Is she... loyal to you?" Optimus' optics widened as if asking the reason of such questions. "I know you two had problems conceiving and that she wanted a sparkling more than anything and I know you were not her first..."

"Where are you going with this, Ratchet?" He started to defend himself and his mate from such accusations. She would never betray him! They are bonded!

"Then explain me, how in the name of Primus she just sparked a _Seeker_!" The medic growled as low as he could.

Now he felt like a totally complete ignorant brute... '_A what?_' It wasn't even necessary for him to utter a word just stare at the medic as if he'd just spoke in some foreign language. That caused the medic to growl again, as if he should know everything. Unfortunately, he had no answers to that so Ratchet continued in a low voice, "A seeker... one of Primus' angels, one of the tamer of the skies; how Optimus? How? No one in her family has wings and I'm sure there aren't any in yours either"

"Wings?" It's everything Optimus could muster.

"Yes, wings! Didn't you see those things on his back?" And as the Prime couldn't answer to that, Ratchet decided to give his opinion. "I think I can cut them before they grow too much and I can reformat him into a grounder... but that is up to you, the Council and Cybertron will not look at this with good optics."

"What do you mean?"

"There will be rumors that your femme cheated on you even when bonded, there will be, they will speak, and will try to kill her son-"

"He is my son too!" The Prime interrupted.

Ratchet sighed, then continued, "Contact the Council; they need to know what happened and will know what to do. For now, go with your mate and son, they need you now."

...

* * *

><p>Somehow, it wasn't even necessary for Optimus to call the Council; they arrived on their own an hour after Elita finished with her labor. They took the sparkling to a secluded area of the hospital and Optimus went with them. They didn't say anything before placing the winged mechling on a medical berth.<p>

"Optimus Prime, please..." Alpha Trion pointed to a place he wanted the Prime to stand. "...we need you to open your chest." The wide opticed sparkling showed interest in their actions and looked at every movement they made with special attention in a very quiet stance for once as if knowing that something will happen.

"What's his name?" The elder asked not moving his sight away from the creature not even for a second.

"…Starscream," he said after a few seconds not even giving time for his sire to answer, after all, he was just sparked and his sire hadn't gave him a name yet; but the Matrix did. "Please, let's gather around him," finished the elder and situated himself at the end of the medical berth, the other members also formed a circle around with the Prime at the head.

Then all the members of the Council subspaced some crystals with different shapes , one each, and with them in their hands, pointed at the sparkling who was still looking at them with ravenous interest, but even then, he didn't show signs of fear, maybe unease, but not fear.

"Optimus Prime, please, point the Matrix to your sparkling," Alpha Trion ordered.

At that moment, nothing happened, then the Matrix started humming and shinning; the same happened with the crystals the Council had. "What's happening?" Optimus tried, then he felt as if the Matrix was pulling on him and the council felt the same with their crystals. Deciding that was enough proof, Alpha Trion removed his crystal and subspaced it again; the others followed his example, except the Prime, who still felt as if the ancient relic was pulling him rather vigorously.

"By the Matrix!" Exclaimed the elder with a surprised face and frightened optics. "I wonder what are Primus' intentions with this!" He saw Optimus' puzzled face, he continued, "The Matrix is not just an ancient object, an inanimate relic, but the voice of our god and the Primes before you, their wisdom and powers. They are alive in it and it seems like they created this... sparkling for you to raise... it's their creation even if was Elita who brought him to this world."

"You mean... this is not a normal sparkling?" Optimus was startled now, what they were telling him terrified him and the Council noticed this.

"You have nothing to fear, Optimus, the Matrix, the ancient Primes gave you this gift, take it, embrace it; we can't talk with them, you can, and you ask them," Gravitas silky voice said and it seemed to work because Optimus calmed down a little even if he had doubts in his spark now.

"Ratchet said... he's a Seeker... what is that? He has wings and will fly and he can reformat him into-" he started rambling but was interrupted.

"A Seeker indeed," Xaaron started. "Do you know the legends?" Optimus shook his head in denial "Well, Seekers are a special race we only know by some ancient datapads and statues; they are the guardians of the skies, very reserved people, they don't trust us or anyone outside their forbidden city, Vos.

"The legend states they were created by Primus himself to be his sacred warriors, his optics in the heavens; some philosophers said they are originals and superiors and that's the reason they never land here with us; some others said they are too proud and arrogant to look in the optics to a 'grounder' as they said they call us; they believe we are brutes, uncivilized beings who populated the lands and we are filthy inferiors Cybertronians. Some others dare to say, an extinguished race or they flew away from Cybertron to other worlds without grounders where they can live, flying in peace.

"But no one really knows, because no one has seen one since the first Prime received the Matrix of Leadership, since the first thirteen were extinguished in the Quintesson battles. This is historical; Primus has given us one after so many eons, he's trying to say something and it is up to you, Optimus, to find out what is. Meanwhile, we will take care of this business; don't worry, your family is safe and you will need to change nothing on him."

"And this... city... Vos? No one knows about it?" That caught the interest of the Prime obviously.

"No, no one, that's the reason some said they are extinguished or they fled the planet. Just a legend in one of the ancient scripts, it said '_Vos, city of angels' _if my ancient Cybertronian is correct, but says nothing more," Xaaron finished.

"Take good care of this sparkling, Optimus, he's here for a reason," Alpha Trion said grimly.

...

* * *

><p>Years passed by and finally Elita noticed something was different with her beloved sparkling, starting with his wings and his enormous desire to be held up and high. She also took count in his figure; he was slender than most mechlings his age and promised a completely different alt-mode from hers and Optimus.<p>

Sitting in a bench in the Crystal Gardens she held in her lap little Starscream who only showed how happy he was to have her as carrier with his delighted giggles and hugs.

"Starscream..." she whispered the moment she took note of everything in him and stroked his little face lovingly. But out of the blue, her face turned totally emotionless and suddenly turned cold.

Her sparkling noticed something was different with her and tried to cheer her up with smiles on his face and his big shiny blue optics; he was too young to speak so he tried to make sounds to call her attention back.

Ignoring his attempts and with the same emotionless look in her face and lifting her stare looking at nothing in particular but the horizon, she left her sparkling on the bench she was sitting on and walked away never looking back, not even caring if he sat or how he tried to follow her, falling from the bench to the ground with a loud 'thump' like sound.

The falling was painful as he landed on his face, but he didn't mind because all he wanted was to be with her; but as she left him there alone, and now he noticed, hurt, he bitterly cried in pain with his belly still on the ground unable to take another position.

Hours passed when he was finally found by one of the guards who passed by. At that time, the sparkling was asleep out of tiredness and his tears dried.

Elita started doubting this was her son, the son she sparked, and she started rejecting him. No one noticed anything, nor did she say anything, not even to her bondmate who was always busy and practically lived to work. So, that's what she did as well, worked hours and hours, some days she didn't even return to see if her son was still alive; she just cared about Optimus and no one else; she was practically sparklingless.

When she returned home, she evaded Starscream and didn't want to see him, even less hear him or listen to the servants what they had to say about him.

Once, in a terrible occasion, little Starscream missed his mother and waited for her return; she returned three days later after a long week of work and he wanted to received her with a surprise; his first word ever and his new ability to walk. "Mommy!" He said once he saw her as if the heavens opened just for him and ran to her with a huge smile and arms spread to give her a hug and show her how much he missed her. Bad idea; because barely a few centimeters from her he was to achieve his goal and she kicked him right in the middle so hard that it sent him flying to the far opposite wall; the wall that caught him won some dents, but for Starscream was worst.

Without anything but a hateful-nasty glare towards her son, Elita just walked away as if she just kicked out a pest.

Luckily, the little sparkling didn't die, but almost did. Her reaction was so sudden, so unexpected that it let the servants that worked as witnesses totally petrified and unable to help the hurt mechling; even worst, unable to utter a word to their mistress who just walked away as nothing had happened. Finally, one of the femmes present decided it was time to act, so she carefully lifted the wounded, bleeding, and unconscious Starscream and took him to a hospital, contacted the Prime and told him what was going on in the last years with his bondmate and son.

"I'm so worried about him, Prime, I didn't know what else to do," the femme cried. "She just kicked him as if he was... was... I don't know!" The maid cried harder.

Optimus couldn't believe it, he was terrified, his beloved Elita, hurting their son! Their only son!. He thanked the femme the best way he could and sent her home before asking for discretion; once alone with his comatose son in the hospital he decided to call the Council. Something was terribly wrong and the worst was that Elita wasn't there with the family explaining her reaction.

Days later, the Council couldn't explain Elita's behavior towards her sparkling and honestly had no idea what to do. Optimus never asked her what happened because he was worried for his son's health and kept himself next to him until he awoke.

"The best thing you can do now is take the mechling with you; he will need you after this episode once he wakes," Alpha Trion suggested. "I don't know what possessed my daughter, only that you need to keep him away from her, at least until this is solved."

"We found nothing wrong with her, we examined her but nothing seems to be wrong, just give her time, Optimus."

_Time_...

Is what he did give her, time and he never asked for her explanation, but as time passed, she still didn't acknowledge her son, she practically hated him, and didn't tolerate his presence. Luckily for Optimus, little Starscream didn't take it so bad; he just said that his 'mommy' was sick and she needed medicine.

No one wondered from where those words or ideas came from, just that little Starscream stared with interest at every mech and femme when he and his dad walked by in Iacon's streets and parks. In one of those walks, Optimus decided to ask what it was that had his son so interested about others, "Can you tell me?"

"They have different colors and the same colors too," he answered not paying attention to his sire, he had his optics fixed on a particular mech who seemed old and sick and with him was another, younger, and supporting him. The elder was black with red and yellow stripes and tires on his back; the young one was black with yellow and orange stripes and also had tires on his back. They were related somehow.

"Yes, little one, they are." The Prime didn't pay much attention to what his son was referring, for him, he was just a sparkling and after what happened with Elita, he just consider him normal and very weak, someone who needed to be protected at all cost every time, every day. Talking about protection... his son was not by his side now because he jumped the bench he was sitting on and walked to the pair of mechs that called his attention.

Realizing his son was not where he should be, he panicked but calmed himself once he saw him with the two mechs he was talking about; he went after him and picked him to take him back home. His sparkling, from his position in his arms wished the best to the two mechs particularly to the old one whom he said something like 'I wish you have a nice trip back'. Somehow, for just a normal farewell it sounded odd, but he just dismissed it; maybe he was just wishing him well once he returned home.

...

* * *

><p>Again, more years passed and Starscream spent more time in the Prime's Crystal Gardens than inside the house; he didn't try to talk to his mother again and just watched her from the distance as his little spark ached to be with her.<p>

One day one of the servants informed the Prime that his son, 'The Young Master', talked to someone in the gardens, but once they went to verify who was there with him they found nothing more than just crystals. The servant said they were worried about him and that something might have happened with his little processor after that kick his mother gave him.

In a few words, they believed Starscream was crazy and was talking to himself.

That worried Optimus; his son was catching more attention than desired, wrong attention. First, he was the son of the Prime, a winged one, a rare winged one, then his mother disowned him and showed it by nearly killing him. He didn't want to think if could get worse because they could.

It didn't help that he insisted his mother was sick and to make it more weirder he said, he, his daddy, was sick too and no one could take that away from his little processor, not even Ratchet who checked on the couple and found nothing wrong, just Elita's behavior which he didn't know how to explain.

One day he ordered the servants to let him know ASAP if his son was talking to himself again, so he could come home to see it himself and find a solution to that problem. He thought that Starscream needed real friends to talk to, as he never left the house alone and was always in his company and no one dared to get close because of that.

The same day, hours later, one of the servants contacted him and said his son was doing it right now and seemed like he was playing 'catch me if you can' with an invisible partner. That did it and the Prime left everything there and bolted out of the Council Meeting Hall saying it was a family emergency and he needed to do this by himself _without _their aid.

The present Council members just stared as their Prime rushed away and then exchanged worried looks.

Once there, in the Crystal Gardens he could hear his son's giggles and rushed steps. But what worried him most was what he heard next:

"You're cheating! You know this place better than me and you're bigger!" Then he giggled again and heard him begging. "Nooo~ not there aaaa~ hahahahaha..."

He rushed to his sparkling's aid, someone was attacking him!

"Starscream!" He called as he took out his sword and rushed deep inside the crystal's labyrinth ready to kill his son's attacker; but once there in the center of the labyrinth he just found Starscream... alone, still on the floor panting hard and still giggling.

"Daddy?" The sparkling seemed surprised to see his sire there so early; he lifted himself from the floor and walked toward him still looking at him with huge concerned optics and even more surprised when his father let go of his sword and took him for a tight embrace. "What's wrong daddy? Are you hurt? Is something hurting you?" Starscream quickly asked very worried about his health.

"I'm OK, I'm OK..." the now kneeling Prime repeated never letting go of him, the worry in his voice was so clear he couldn't believe his only son was in some kind of danger. "...but you? Are you OK?" He finished at the moment he lifted his son to look at his surprised and worried little face.

"I'm OK daddy," Starscream assured him with an innocent smile.

The Prime let go of a long breath and with it part of his worry; just part of it, because once calmed, he started questioning himself if his son was completely sane. "Who were you talking to?" The elder finally asked trying to not show any worry in his voice but failed miserably; then noticed Starscream trying to answer and looking behind Optimus over his shoulder then back at him.

"Who's there?" He softly asked and as his son didn't answer, he turned around to see and found no one there. "Starscream?" He questioned again, but this time his tone changed to a more severe one.

"No one!" The sparkling answered and shook his head to make his point clear. "Just the crystals." he finished.

"You talk to the crystals?" Optimus questioned and the sparkling didn't know what to say to that, just stared his sire as if trying to find the words but failing from the beginning.

'_OK, this is worrying...' _Optimus thought for his insides not knowing what else to say or how to look at his son.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>Starscream's age reference: when his mother abandoned in the garden he was in human years like 1 year old; when she kicked him he was like 3, when Optimus found him 'alone' in the garden he was like 5..._

_Thank you for reading and please review.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations  part one

_**Disclaimer**: _Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic._**  
><strong>_

**_**Betaed by**_**_: __NidiaCeylon and MissCHSparkles  
><em>

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Revelations, part one**

**Cybertron: City of Iacon - Vorns ago...**

"_Starscream_..." a faraway and gentle voice called to the quiet and sleeping sparkling in the night. He stirred, cuddling his pillow before hugging it tighter. The room was dark, but as always the tall doors to his balcony were open; the moonlight entering and illuminating his bed. The long curtains that covered the doorway gently floated with the intrusion of a breeze.

"_Starscream_..." The same voice insisted with its call.

The curtains shadows caressed the sleeping figure of the sparkling on the bed as they floated with the breeze. Suddenly, a different shadow joined them and this one with its long hand softly caressed the sleeping sparkling's helm.

With a loud gasp, Starscream awoke and his huge optics roamed his room. He felt someone touching him! He sat and saw the curtains, they were still moving.

Outside, he could hear the breeze through the crystals and how they gently sung when the wind caressed them. He was shaking; his spark was accelerated as his breath was.

Frantically his optics roamed his room and everything that was visible in it; his toys created funny shadows with the entering light of the moons.

'_No one's there.'_

The sparkling sighed as he calmed down; maybe it was just his imagination, or a dream... but it felt so real. He couldn't sleep anymore, at least for tonight. His optics still searched for something in his room and he didn't dare to move from his position.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Starscream decided to get up; he was unable to sleep anymore so he decided to take a look at the garden from his balcony with his blanket hugged tight.

He felt so tired even as the sun started to raise, his optics felt heavy. Taking one of the corners of the balcony and finally feeling safe from whatever was in his room, he curled and offlined his optics.

One of the maids came early to wake him up and take him to his bathroom and panicked when she didn't find him there. But once she saw a piece of his blanket out in the balcony she decided to see what the young master was doing out so early. Usually, she woke him up in the mornings.

"Young Master," She started softly as always. "...what are you doing out here so early?" She then noticed he was still asleep and curled in a corner. She decided to shake him a bit.

"...Hmm?" Starscream sleepily lifted himself from the ground not even onlining his optics.

"Come on, time to wake up, to..." she continued with her usual morning speech. Starscream knew it by spark. Tiredly, he obeyed her, not listening to what she said anymore.

...

* * *

><p>After his morning rituals, little Starscream decided to spend the rest of the day in the private Crystal Gardens of the Primes; he hoped his friend would let him take a nap for a while. After all, last night he didn't sleep much after that scare he received. Maybe the crystals would make him feel better.<p>

Reaching his favorite bench in his favorite part of the garden, he laid down and offlined his optics ready to recharge for a few minutes or hours. Exactly thirty-five minutes later he realized he couldn't sleep anymore and tiredly lifted himself from the bench and went for his friend. It was rare that his friend wasn't here already poking at him to wake up and listen to whatever he had to say.

"Nova?" His little voice called his friend the moment he went into the crystal labyrinth looking for him. "Nova... are you there?" He walked more and more through the passageways straight to the center.

He looked up to the sky, taking note of the clouds and the patterns they took for this day at the moment. He touched the crystal walls and they shined and sung gently when his tiny hands touched them. "Nova?" He tried again to no avail and seconds later he reached the center; in the entrance he froze in a mix of surprise and fear.

Right in the middle of the center of the labyrinth was not the mech he hoped to see, but a different person. A femme: a tall, elegant, proud, and beautiful femme. Her beautiful sapphire blue optics stared at him in a lovingly way.

He felt uneasy around this femme, no one ever looked at him like that; not that he remembered. "Nova?..." He doubtfully tried, never moving from his spot.

"He had to leave little one; I'll take his place," she softly spoke. Her voice was so melodious that Starscream thought she sung every word. "You have nothing to fear."

"You have n... you are not..." he tried to finish his sentences but failed and now he was shaking. She just smiled the same lovingly way.

"Please forgive me little Starscream," She stated again with that melodious voice that the sparkling was starting to love now. "I went to see you last night but you were asleep, I'm so sorry for scaring you," Her face changed a little as if she regretted her visit last night; she just wanted to see him and couldn't wait.

"I... you... I..." The little sparkling tried again and again failed to find the right words. So, last night's event was not his imagination! -_that's good-_, he thought for a second.

"My name is Prima and I will be taking Nova Prime's place here with you," She finished and started walking towards him. When she finally reached him, she knelt and softly, as with all the love in the universe, caressed his little face. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," She continued, caressing him then asked, "Can I hug you?"

_'What is wrong with this femme?'_ Starscream couldn't help questioning in the beginning, but now he was unable to deny her request. He wanted a hug too, besides, Nova never hugged him. He played with him, yes, but never showed affection like this one. Not taking into account his creators, his mother was never home to _hug _him, just his sire who came once per week to see if he was still alive, no hugs included.

With his huge blue optics fixed on hers, he nodded his head softly. She smiled widely taking him in her arms and hugging him to her chest. He hugged her back, wrapping his little arms around her neck; feeling something like this after so long, he was unable to hold back his tears and softly cried on her shoulder feeling the proximity of someone who cared about him once again.

Noticing the weeping sparkling, Prima lifted herself from the ground with him in her arms and took him for a walk; he didn't complain and she hummed. At the moment she caressed his winged back, humming a song that seemed to calm him a little from his sorrow.

...

* * *

><p>Once Starscream calmed down a little in Prima's lap, she decided to talk about the reason she was here. "Little one, do you know why Nova Prime came to see you?"<p>

He just nodded but didn't say a word. He could remember the day he met Nova, he was alone in the garden feeling sorry about himself just like this day and the ancient Prime came out of nowhere and started talking to him... and teaching him things. In the beginning, Starscream refused to talk, but with the days passing he discovered the Prime just wanted to be his friend or teacher, he could not say, and talked to him too.

She softly smiled and caressed his back again. "Good, he taught you everything he could; now it is my turn." She shifted him on her lap so his optics were looking at her. "Can you tell me what he taught you?"

"To read and write?" He said bluntly. When he looked up at her face and saw she wasn't smiling, but looking at him sternly, he concluded that she wanted to know more.

Inhaling deeply he started with her request. "Crystals are alive, they can canalize energy, it is forbidden for a mech or a femme to use one without the Council's permission..." He breathed again then continued, "... Every crystal is unique, each one has its own energy, you don't choose a crystal, the crystal chooses you. No one else must touch a crystal that has chosen you or that person will be able to use your own power against you and others... and..." He tried to think of something else, "... I guess that's it." His little wings dropped as he shrugged and looked at her beautiful blue optics seeking for her approval.

"Good..." She said in the approving tone he expected. "... but, that's it? I never thought that Nova Prime would hide knowledge from you, that part, everything about crystals was his to teach..." She pressed her lips tighter thinking. "Well, don't worry little one, I can teach you." She blinked an optic to him, a form of winking.

He couldn't help but ask her if she would stay longer than his former Prime-friend or would leave once the same time passed; after all, days passed, even months before he dared to answer any question Nova asked. She assured him that he had nothing to worry about; she would stay with him until he learned everything she could teach him and she trusted he would be a good student, because they made sure of it.

"Who?" He asked with a tone of confusion in his voice. _'Who made what?'_

"We, the Primes; if you want to know the details you must promise me you will work hard in everything I give you," She blinked an optic to him and he nodded vigorously, he really wanted to know. "Good, let's walk; I'll show you as I explain. Follow me." They walked in the crystal gardens.

"Everything Nova explained is the purest truth, but he slipped in some things; like... hmm..." She started thinking how she could explain it to a little sparkling. "... Once you know how to use a crystal you can use _any _crystal that surrounds you not just yours, the one that chose you, that crystal can give you more power than a simple crystal you grab... now for example."

"It means I can use any crystal I want?"

"Yes, but if you abuse of the power of a simple crystal, this one will shatter and you will be severely hurt; the crystal that chooses you allows you infinite possibilities of anything you want; that's why the Council forbade everyone but themselves to have one," She finished and kept walking, Starscream stayed quiet for a while, processing everything. He realized she was walking again and he quickly chased after her. This was very interesting indeed.

"So... how do I find a crystal to use?" He asked her; obviously he had his own interests.

"Why do you ask?" She shifted to touch a big red orbed crystal and this one sung a light song as she gently slid her hands over its surface.

"Nova said I would be able to heal my mom with one..." He said kind of desperately "... and my dad too; I don't want them to be sick anymore! I love them; I wish I could just hug them again." Bending his head down with that last sentence his voice cracked a little.

"Can you see the aura?" Changing the subject a little she knelt again in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder seeking his gaze, but he didn't give it to her and just nodded. "So soon?" She asked herself more than anyone else. "Can you see mine?" This time she stood and gave him space to look at her. He just shook his head. "Why?" In a tone of mild question she asked him.

"You are..." he gulped then continued, "... d-dead." He shuddered, but then continued "J-just like N-n-n... Nova." Still without lifting his gaze he answered, fearing she would get mad at him for such answer.

"And..." She continued, but when he didn't answer, she asked again "...How is it possible for you to see us if we're dead as you guessed?"

"Because you want me to?" An answer with another question, not good; now she wondered what was Nova doing here, even if the sparkling feared him from the beginning, and why this sparkling didn't know everything about the energy that was the aura. After all, the crystals have auras as well.

"Oh dear..." She stated and knelt in front of him for the third time. "If I want everyone to see me... but no; I will tell you then..." This time he lifted his head and stared at her blue optics. "You were created with a purpose, yes, you are able to see us as we come here to teach you everything you need to know to rebuild Cybertron as the next Lord High Protector; we make sure you will see us, hear us and touch us... we, the late Primes before your sire." There was a pause as she let him process everything she just said. She knew he was a smart sparkling so he would understand. "But I'm surprised you're able to see the aura so soon; that wasn't planned until much later," She said changing the subject back to the 'aura' thing.

Starscream shrugged after hearing that, he knew the reason why he could see the aura but said nothing.

"The reason you can't see our aura is because _we are _aura." She continued, "And this garden, these crystals enhance our powers that come from the Matrix of Leadership. We're able to walk in this world again, but only you are able to see us because _we_ made _you _to share our knowledge with, you for the better of all Cybertronians.

"You will see, once a Cybertronian dies they return to Primus in the Well of Allsparks, but when a Prime dies they join Primus in another place, that place is known as the Matrix, the ancient relic your sire is carrying. We never forget, we never really die, only our body does and we live in the Matrix, sharing powers and knowledge to the new Prime."

"So... my daddy will never die?" Starscream asked surprised and with hope in his optics at that moment. He interrupted her from continuing with her explanations as another question formed in his head.

"His body will cease; the body is weak and tires but the spark is strong, and his memories will live forever with Primus in the Matrix of Leadership," She answered and continued before he could ask anything again, "Now, how is it possible for you to see the aura? I should have been the one to show you how to do that... but don't worry, it will only make things faster and will give us time to play if you want to."

Starscream's optics lifted and shined like a couple of sapphire stars with hope.

...

* * *

><p>As time passed for little Starscream, Prima was a good teacher and became more. She was like a friend and a mother that gave him all the attention, care, and love he wished his creators gave him all these years. She couldn't replace them; sometimes he felt as if she wanted to replace them, but he dismissed that as a fake supposition. She was his friend and mentor, how could she want to do that to him and his creators? After all, she wanted to help him to heal them.<p>

"Every living mech and femme has an aura, every aura is unique. It is the energy we liberate from our spark and it's not visible to our sight," She talked as if she were singing with that melodious voice of hers.

He made no effort to pay attention to her lessons; she was such a good teacher that everything she said stayed printed in his processor from the first time he heard it.

"The aura received many names like 'energy field' but we're just naming it 'aura'. The reason each aura is unique is because once a mech and a femme creates a sparkling, this sparkling receives part of both creators' energy and spark, but the same amount is not given to all the sparklings. As all sparklings from one couple received energy from said couple they will have traces of their creators' aura. I can say that you for example have your energy from Optimus and Elita, even if we Primes practically created you."

Another of her theoretical lessons, he really wished they could pass to the practical ones even if these ones were very interesting; everything about the Cybertronians' aura was interesting indeed.

The first time he saw an aura was when he woke up from his coma after that kick he received from his mother. The medics said he needed time to recover, but he was never the same after that.

The first aura he saw was from the Council members, they were pointing their crystals to him and chanting something that was odd listening to… it made his little body tremble and his head rumble, he couldn't focus his sight on anything else... the only thing he could do was weep and cry.

He remembered they had to restrain his sire once he saw him cry, he also remembered the curses his sire spoke toward the Council for hurting his sparkling. They were the first ones he learned, and even if he didn't know what they meant, it was very funny to pronounce them in front of an adult.

After that episode, he was able to see everyone's aura clearly; when he was in a hospital he saw many, and many of them were different as Prima said. Some were strange in particular, something black surrounded certain auras. Once he was able to abandon his bed and walk, he asked the nurses what happened with those mechs or femmes, they just answered that they were sick.

He saw the same black color in his mother's aura. So putting two and two together he assumed she was sick too and that was the reason she was so mean to him, because she didn't know what she was doing. The problem was that she was bonded with his dad, so if she was sick, he must be sick too. Starscream didn't comprehend the real meaning of a bonding meant a sharing of sparks, not a sharing of sicknesses.

He also remembered something he saw in the hospital. Auras that were almost fully by the black and auras that were fully black; he saw the owners of those auras die not long after.

Those thoughts took him to others...

One day his sire took him for a walk around the city and they stayed in a park, he saw two mechs; one of them, the elder, had that same problem the others in the hospital had before they died; he knew he was going to die soon but he couldn't say it. Cybertronians didn't like to know when they were going to die, he supposed because he wouldn't like to know either, so he just wished him a nice trip back... _to the_ _Well of Allsparks_... that part he left out.

Weeks later when they returned to that park they found one of those mechs again, the young one; he was sitting on the same bench he and his grandcreator sat that day. He looked sad and was holding a datapad with a picture of his grandcreator. When Optimus asked him what was wrong and where was the other mech, the young one answered that he died the next day they saw him and now he came here to remember him because he used to love that park.

In that moment, Optimus looked at his son as if he was something he couldn't decipher, but it was nothing good. The Prime didn't know how to look at his son.

It didn't helped the fact that a few days before, when he was in Crystal Gardens, his sire appeared suddenly and caught him playing with Nova. His sire was unable to see the other Prime and once he asked Starscream about his actions, he asked Nova's approval with his sight. The ancient Prime said that his sire didn't need to know all details, so Starscream didn't know how to answer but with, "No one."

He decided to forget that for now and the possible reason his sire was neglecting him lately. Prima was showing him all the crystals today, their colors and shapes. She told him to choose one from the ground, one that was not planted and caress it. According to her, everything has an aura and everything is alive, even the rocks and particularly the crystals.

She also said that their sparks were like crystals, crystals that hold individual lives.

That part was a little complicated to understand for him; he just dropped it for another day and another question.

One thing still bugged in his processor; his sire took him to Ratchet and Preceptor to check on his processor after the last incident, the one that included Nova and he playing in the garden and being busted by his sire, and neither the medic nor the scientist found anything wrong with him. They joked that he would be one of the brightest mechs in Cybertron's future. Even then his sire was convinced that something was wrong with him and started neglecting him as well not knowing what to do, just like his mother did in the past. At least he came once per week to see if he was still functioning.

Starscream couldn't even focus properly on Prima's words! The thing he considered a problem was taking more and more of his processor and finally he stopped hearing her. The femme Prime was not stupid and noticed her student's mind absence.

"Star?" She softly asked with worry in her voice. She lowered herself to her knees to be at his optic level; he was in another world now...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"Daddy? What is it? Where are we going?" A worried winged sparkling asked his silent sire as he carried him somewhere.

Optimus Prime didn't answered and kept himself quiet all the way to the place they were going at. His face was serious, Starscream could tell even with that facemask of his that hid most of his features. He knew his sire, at least he knew because of the parental bond that they shared.

He was just lifted from the ground one day when he was listening one of Nova's lessons and taken somewhere by his eerily silent and serious sire. He knew he was safe with him, but couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

He quietly and softly wept in his hold when his questions were not answered, feeling his little spark ache as if he did something terribly wrong to upset his sire, the only creator he had left that 'cared' for him.

The Prime didn't even notice this as they entered a building.

"Ratchet, Perceptor, please... please," the Prime begged his friends as he put his sparkling on the first medical table in front of him. Starscream for his part held his head down as he didn't wish for everyone to see his stained face and watered optics.

No one said anything about anything when the two medics examined him. Starscream didn't want to remember the details because the only thing that worried him was his sire's attitude towards him in that moment. Will he hate him now because he lied? Will he ever love him again if the medics find out that something is wrong with him? Will he ever be loved by his creators again? Can he at least act like a normal sparkling to calm his sire? And if he did... would he be loved? Or it was just a lost cause?

Starscream tried to look like a strong little mech and not cry, but it was useless, he cried. At least his optics did, at the moment they decided to never stop leaking tears. But even then, Ratchet and Perceptor never did or said anything to comfort him or make him feel better. They just carried on with their tests as he kept his gaze away from them preferably low.

He was so sad and depressed that he wished that Cybertron would be merciful with him and open a hole and swallow him, taking him away from this pain.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Optimus Prime." That was the voice of the microscope one. Starscream thought it was a 'cool' thing to be an object so useful instead of a vehicle; it made him... special and unique. That was the only thing he liked about this mech, he was so cold sometimes, like now. "Everything seems to be fine, there's no damage in his processor, but actually, it's interesting because he will possess one of the brightest processors upon Cybertron once he ages and is educated properly," Perceptor finished pointing at something with his stylus in a datapad without acknowledging the Prime or the sparkling more than he just did.

"There must be something wrong with—" The Prime tried but Ratchet interrupted him with a growl and a statement.

"There's nothing wrong! He's fine! No damage found. If you said he's talking 'alone' it's because he's a child and has an imaginary friend!" Ratchet huffed, shook his head, and continued before the Prime could utter a sound. "Primus knows that my brother Wheeljack did the same when younger, when he lacked friends and with him," He pointed Perceptor. "...He joined the Science Academy; even then he never stopped talking to his 'imaginary friend'. Thanks Primus he _did _stop."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the medics Starscream was dropped back by his sire at the Prime's Estate entry without even saying goodbye; Starscream looked at his father as he vanished down the road waiting for some kind of affection, salute, or something; nothing came, his sire just left. He silently returned to the gardens with a heavy spark and Nova was waiting for him with another lesson, not to hear how his day was or how his creator behaved.<p>

Starscream was still shaking from that, it hurt his little spark to be without any kind of affection from both his creators, particularly his mother. Sometimes he wondered if it was his fault; if he was guilty of something that he did without knowing. He cried in the silent night when found himself alone in the privacy of his quarters.

He didn't realize he was crying now, again, in front of his mentor none the less. He was so weak.

...

* * *

><p>Years passed and Starscream felt his connection with Prima strengthen with each passing day. After all, she was the only one who listened to him, made him feel better when sad, and hugged him; which was the most important thing for him which sealed the love he started feeling for her.<p>

Today was the one day his sire would come to see if he was still alive and sane. So, he waited for him at the entrance of the garden even if he didn't wanted to see him anymore; his sire or his mother, both passed into second place in his spark, now in the first place was...

"Starscream be nice, remember he's your sire and only wants the best for you," Prima hugged him close and he hugged her back tightly with those little arms of his.

"Yes mommy," Starscream replied to her in a lovely tone. She almost jumped out of herself once he said that, but didn't stop hugging him even if her optics widened considerably. That was unexpected, but she liked it even knowing it was wrong. Starscream claimed her as his mother and that was the consequence of the lack of presence of his creators in the last days, heck years. Even if the little bundle of joy took his time in growing; Seekers were very special and different from other Cybertronians. Little was known about them, but one known fact was that it took a long period of time for a Seeker to grow into a mech, so Starscream still was a little sparkling to anyone's optics.

They waited for Optimus Prime to come but he never arrived for his visit. Prima told Starscream to practice what she taught him about the energy of the crystals. He caressed one he had in his hand and it shined, but then he saw in the distance a servant. Probably to tell him that his sire would not come again, so before that happened he put the crystal in front of his face at the level of his nose, looked firmly at the servant, and said in a hushed but authoritative tone, "Leave!" Not even seconds later the servant was turning on her heels and leaving for the palace.

"Starscream!" Prima exclaimed in a reprimanding tone, "I told you to never play with other's will!" The little mechling just bowed his head in shame, but then looked at her with one wide open blue optic and she could not stay mad at him. "Try something else." He then stood and walked back into the garden, once there he saw a squad pool of white crystal sands; he walked there and stood in the middle of it. There he offlined his optics and focused all his attentions in his aura and the crystal he had in his hands.

Prima watched amazed. In the white sands with his aura he drew, wrote, and even lifted it as it shined around him. There was no doubt he learned fast.

Once he finished with his display, he stepped out of the Zen garden of white sands and walked in Prima's direction to hug her; she knelt and opened her arms to hug him as well. Oh Primus, how she loved this little sparkling as if he were hers.

"I love you mommy," he said. This time she replied saying that she loved him too, not thinking of the consequences.

More days, months, and even years passed and Starscream saw his creators less and less than before. Even from the distance it was rare to see them, not that he was looking for them anymore, but now Prima passed from 'crystals and aura lessons' to 'flying lessons'. She wanted him to learn how to fly, after all that's what Seekers do, fly. His wings and thrusters were ready for him to use even if he was still a tiny little thing.

It was easy, he learned fast, or maybe he was born to fly? He didn't know but loved every second of it. He just didn't know that flying over the gardens and the palace would bring him troubles... well, one big trouble...

...his _sick_ mother watching with hateful optics and pointing at him with her gun.

...

* * *

><p>He felt as everything belonged to him as he flied, the wind beneath his wings felt wonderful and his body felt as if he could fly forever because this was his second nature.<p>

He couldn't help twisting in the air, simple in the beginning then more complicated and elaborate as he rolled over and over again. Starscream was so happy he could cry.

On the ground Prima watched as her mechling demonstrated his best qualities and called her over and over again seeking her approval, "Mom! Look!" He screamed as he twisted over himself four times. Prima could not count the twists, but she was so happy to see him like this and could not hide her smiles and teary optics. This is what it would have been like if her sparkling would have stayed with her, but instead he was taken to Vos by his sire to become his heir.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as Starscream gave a piercing scream and started falling toward the ground at high speed. She gave a high cry wishing he could recover, she ran to where she thought he would fall, but then saw him take a crystal from his subspace and recover some altitude even if his left wing had a horrible hole... somebody had shot him! Who?

Trying to find the being responsible for such a cowardly act, she focused her energy into the crystals and saw the guilty one. Starscream's carrier, Elita One, and she was preparing for another shot!

"Starscream!" Prima shouted desperate, Elita was aiming to kill. "Get back here! Quick!" Once he turned to do as she said she felt something else, Elita was shouting in three, two... "Watch out!" She screamed just in time and Starscream barely dodged the deadly shot scratching a piece of his delicate abdominal armor.

He barely contained the cry of pain that wished to leave his vocals, biting his lower lip as his vision turned blurry from the tears, pain, and scare. He honestly couldn't tell. It was the lesser of his worries as his carrier shouted again and again, feeling frustrated that she hadn't killed him yet. He dodged the majority of the shots, but some hit his wings and legs scratching him more and creating more wounds. The worst wound was in his left wing which was bleeding energon badly.

It was the first time he heard the alarms turn on in his system and it became difficult to hear Prima's directions. For a second he spotted his carrier and her dark aura, but once he focused better for another second he saw her optics and in them were pure hate and... was that impotence and sadness?. Another shot and he used his remaining strength to power his thrusters and fly down to Prima.

A shot hit his right wing, but this time did not pierce it even though it still hurt. He was going to have a very rough landing even if he landed on his feet. Primus was not against him completely today as Prima appeared in front of where he should land and caught him in a hug. Once he was safe in her arms she ran to a huge white crystal with the shape of a lotus flower; she levitated with him in her arms and deposited him in the center. Right after, he watched the aura of the crystal form like petals and close around him in a protective gesture. It shined so brightly that he had to offline and close his optics.

Starscream felt something tickle him all over his body and reach his spark, healing him completely. Even when he could not see or move he was still able to hear, and he heard his carrier barking his name and shooting at the floor and crystals with her gun.

With a single thought of _'I must protect the crystals! Let me out!_' He felt as if his world was elevated somewhere and suddenly appeared at the entrance of the garden totally healed, not even a scratch left.

Without a second thought, he grabbed as many crystals he could take from the ground and lifted himself again in the air flying toward his carrier. Once he spotted her he yelled a loud "HEY!" and she shot at him without looking at him. He dodged it and guided her to the outside of the garden as he heard Prima's voice in his head:  
><em><br>'Guide her to Claire, the crystal that healed you.'_

And that's what he did, but the price of changing his route was another shot and this time it hit him in his right leg and he accidentally dropped some of the crystals he grabbed from the beginning as pain made him wince. Deciding to use them, he focused his aura the best he could into the crystals still in his little hands to protect him from the laser shots of his carrier.

Elita kept shooting at him and shouted obscenities to him that he decided to ignore because most of them he didn't know what they meant. His carrier was a sharp shooter indeed and a very good and considerable opponent that he wished he'd never had the disgrace to engage. Unfortunately that day was today.

Once he landed in front of 'Claire' he also spotted Prima. "What do I do?" Clear desperation was in his frantic question.

"Don't despair my sweetspark, ask for her help in your task. She will help you channel your powers correctly if your intentions are good," She explained in a calm and melodious tone.

"She?" Starscream asked in disbelief and a little dumbfounded; but if _she_ was powerful enough to heal him and transport him away from his former position then maybe _she _can help. Shock formed within his head as his carrier approached "Please, oh mighty Claire, help me to heal my carrier, she's sick and has no idea of what's she's doing; help me help her!" He begged the crystal on his knees with teary optics. He heard a feminine giggle before the huge crystal shone once as her aura reached his and lifted him from the ground for a few seconds; in that moment his carrier appeared behind the huge crystal and he knew what he had to do.

Taking one of the crystals from the ground and dropping the others he previously had, he slowly and surely walked toward Elita. With Claire's aura around his he felt himself protected; he heard a feminine voice that chanted '_believe_'.

"There you are, you Unicron spawn!" Elita cursed with as much venom she could express before shooting him right in the middle where his spark was located...

...nothing happened as it seemed like she was shooting at a hole that absorbed all her shots keeping him safe, and then she shot again and again before Starscream decided it was too much. With a swing of his hand her gun flew away from her hands leaving her surprised and scared of what she was facing. She took a knife from her subspace and proceeded to stab at him with it. Starscream lifted his hand in a stopping gesture causing her to freeze, unable to move.

In that moment he slowly walked toward her with an unreadable face and thought of her kneeling in front of him and that is what happened; she knelt in front of him. He gently touched her face from her left and with his other hand he placed the crystal he previously took from the ground on the front of her head and then he put his forehead against the crystal as well and whispered after offlining his optics.

"I believe..."

Elita took a deep breath as her eyes opened to their maximum, feeling powerless against the sparkling and unable to move. She trembled as something like electricity ran all over her body. If she focused she could hear the young one gently whisper words...chanting! Her little one was chanting!

*._..by the power of light, return her will...*__  
>*...allow her spark to heal...*<em>

As Starscream proceeded with whatever he was doing she could hear pieces of what her sparkling was chanting, not all of it, and it felt as if something was being taken from her, lifting from her shoulders and making her feel more relaxed. She could see and reflect on what she'd done in the past years... with _her _son! She cried in disbelief, she didn't know how to begin apologizing to him.

A soft wind made the other crystals shine and sing softly as he removed his hand from her face and finished chanting. He removed the crystal from her forehead which felt warm in comparison of what it was in the beginning and stood back looking at her with the same unreadable face and cold optics. Finally he turned on his little heels and walked away from her, returning to the crystal labyrinth without even turning back once before disappearing after passing the entrance.

"No Star! Please…" She whispered with a broken voice trying to call his attention back without success. She cried again for him as she tried to crawl to him; he didn't turn around to see her and kept walking. She couldn't follow him; she felt so weak after whatever he did and cried again and again his name as she whimpered feeling her warm tears fall from her blue optics. "Starscream!" She found herself on all fours crying bitterly without an opportunity to talk or even apologize.

"Elita?" Optimus Prime received a call from one of the servants saying that she was trying to kill the Young Master as she was shouting at him during his flight. The Prime abandoned the meeting with the council as fast as he could go. When he finally got to the gardens he heard her crying for her sparkling which was nowhere found; he saw nothing else. Taking pity on her he embraced her tightly as she cried and wept for her missing sparkling.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it and please review.  
><em>


	5. Interlude

_**Betaed by**: _**Angelcakes19** _and _**MissCHSparkles**.__

**_**Warnings**: _**_this chapter/interlude is rated *M* ...but only this one as the whole story is rated *T* ...it contains scenes of torture and mentions of rape._

_**Disclaimer**: _Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic._**  
><strong>_**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

"Nooooo! Stop! Help!" A crying white red and blue mechling weakly screamed to no one in particular; he was restrained by dark tentacles that relentlessly tried to enter his spark chamber and his processor. "Please! Stop!" He cried harder when he felt the tentacles rip off parts of his armor and slip into his protoform stinging him in certain spots like his vertical column...

He screamed louder and fat tears roamed out from his optics, but none of that stopped his captor from his assault on his body. He needed to reach into his knowledge, his power; maybe the Council blocked his powers but that will be in vain because now this mechling's abilities belonged to him!

Megatron needed to claim him as one of his own but this one seemed to be very tough for one so young; it only encouraged him more in his task, if the little one was able to resist his power it meant that this mechling's powers are as he expected... he could feel it!

"Such a sweet little thing; I bet your daddy's little angel," Megatron savored each scream Starscream released and dragged him closer, stopping in his assault for a few minutes to give the mechling time to breathe between sobs. "Hmm... you taste sweet too," He said after he licked one of Starscream's wet cheeks.

Starscream shuddered harder after that and bit his lip at the disgusting sensation but didn't say anything. He just wanted to purge his tanks in the horrible face of this mech... and that's what he did once he couldn't take it anymore.

"You disgusting little bastard!" Megatron barked at him and shook him with all the might he could muster "Look at what you did! You're going to pay for this!"

Somehow Starscream knew what was going to happen even if he wanted to ignore it with all his strength. He turned to the spectator and spoke "Daddy! Take this!" He opened his hand and a little pointy translucent colorless crystal with a silver chain was revealed... _A magic pendulum!_

In that moment Megatron took him to a table and restrained him there, spread his legs and prepared himself to thrust his spike into the mechling's port. But before that could happen, Starscream let the pendulum drop and the dream was over before it could reach the floor...

...And, restrained by his servants, Optimus Prime woke up screaming and startled about such a vivid nightmare. Next to him was Elita One, his bondmate who screamed in fear and cried loudly in horror covering her mouth when he didn't hide his memories from her.

...

* * *

><p>Hours later, when both were able to calm themselves enough, he hugged her tightly, while they cried softly. He hoped that his nightmare was just that, a nightmare and nothing else… that his former brother was not truly going to rape his sparkling. Just the simple thought of it gave him an immense feeling of impotence, rage, hate, sorrow and many other things he was unable to think about or correctly process.<p>

But now he realized he was hugging Elita with one of his fists closed and when he opened it he found… _it_. What his son gave him in that nightmare...

_'The crystal pendulum!'_

Wide opticed in terror, Optimus shook harder now and began once more sobbing his sorrow out. He couldn't think clearly, didn't know from where his son had gotten the item or how he had received it through a dream. What he did know was what it was used for.

One thing he knew, he would not contact the Council about this. The Autobot Commander would gather his army and find his son _now_ with this new thing he had been given in that nightmare.

He had no time to lose.

But at least he hoped that the nightmare was not real; because who knows what had happened in the last few vorns when his sparkling went missing and he nor his mate were unable to reach him with their bond... at least tonight he had obtained hope, that his son was alive somewhere, maybe hurt...

...But alive nonetheless.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: short chapter, I know, but I'm with several writer's block and wanted to show you what happened before the Prologue and how desperate Optimus really is to find his son. By the way, now you know from where the title of the story comes from ;)  
><em>

_A million thanks to my loyal readers who still supports me with their reviews your words makes me so happy :D_

_Thank you for reading and please review...  
><em>


	6. Chapter 4 Revelations part two

_Betaed by: __**NidiaCeylon**__ and __**MissCHSparkles**__ *hugs tight both of you*_

_**Disclaimer: **__Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic._

,,,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Revelations part two**

**Iacon City...**

Even after Elita One was finally 'healed', Starscream didn't have any intentions of spending his time with her, nor with his sire. Everything he wanted was being with his best friend, mentor, and _real_ mother Prima.

He loved her with all his spark, she was the one who was there when he needed someone, she was the only one who didn't look at him as some freak, she was the only one who listened to everything he had to say and she was the only one who taught him how to defend himself.

The Crystal Gardens of the Primes had always, since he was a newborn sparkling, been his favorite place to go and now was the only place. Prima was there, so, that made it the perfect place.

Days passed and he didn't see his creators again; he was busy anyways with the garden after his carrier shouted the crystals; from those that were broken he took some of them and he decided to plant back the pieces he could find.

...

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was worried that his son was getting away from them, his creators; after all, once he used that crystal -according Elita- to 'heal' his mother, he just left her there as he walked away, even when she called him, crying for him to come and let her hug him and to forgive her.<p>

He also watched the last time he saw Statscream and his beloved mate trying to apologize to their son and bond back again as a normal mother and son would. He just said in a cold tone, almost like a medic to a patient, that she was sick and she had no idea, he was not upset with her but now he needed to do some other things _without her. _Elita cried in disbelief after that unable to move from her position, Optimus tried to follow him but the sparkling disappeared in the gardens.

The Prime was worried for his family as it seemed to split apart in pieces. He also wanted to spend time with Starscream, but the young seeker not just learned how to fly but to hide well. In the Prime's estate the crystal gardens were huge, a good place to hide if you knew how and didn't want to be found. Flying helped cover more ground when his sire was after him.

Starscream didn't seemed to be interested in his creators anymore, other things occupied his mind and spark and that was the Prime's first worry, the second worry was his son using crystals without the Council's permission and who knows what else. He just couldn't take his son's powers away from him; he needed to explain to him that with such powers comes responsibilities and all that parental talk. He wanted his son to be normal, just like any other sparkling, but if he was going to use those powers of his that he probably inherited from the Matrix itself, he may become the next Megatron, and that was something he feared and didn't wanted to happen.

He had to do something, but first he had to find his son in this huge crystal labyrinth.

Hours after finally admitting defeat, the Prime returned to Elita without Starscream. "Who knows where that mechling went, I need to talk to him seriously about listening to his sire when he calls."

In the entrance of their palace was Elita One, standing with both hands clasped over her chest and a worried face and glistening optics, when she saw him she took a breath and looked behind him as if looking for her son.

"Where is he?" she asked worried, then her optics begun to fill with liquid tears again. Optimus hugged her against his chest and caressed her shoulder as she cried.

Nothing was said between the two, but Optimus' worry rose when Starscream didn't return to the palace all day, then the night arrived and he was still missing.

...

* * *

><p>"You should return, lovely one," Prima said once Starscream finished planting the last crystal he had in his bag. Since Elita broke those crystals in her hunt for him and he later healed her, Starscream took all the shattered pieces that were big enough and planted them back so they could grow into bigger crystals someday. "I can feel your creator's worry through the crystals and I know you can too." She finished hoping his response will be a positive one.<p>

"They are... but they will get over it... eventually." He said in a cold tone that worried Prima; then one of the crystals he just planted sent him an inoffensive electrical shock. "Ouch!" He grabbed his hand as it still hurt.

Prima just watched him with a serious expression on her face; she didn't move a finger to soothe him. "You know that's wrong," she said in a stern voice noticing how that small piece of crystal was punishing him for his rude and inappropriate comment. "Do I need to say more?" He didn't answer nor search for her optics she continued. "You still care, even if you want to show you don't."

"I... they... I don't know!" He whimpered. He was seriously confused. He didn't know what he wanted with them anymore., He claimed Prima as his only mother in the past remembering all their rejection.

For Prima, the day Starscream called her 'mommy' for the first time was the happiest day of her existence, even if she knew it was wrong. She might have been one of his 'creators' and the one who got the idea of making him a seeker, but that didn't really make her his mother even if it hurt her that truth. She practically raised him as if he was hers, she knew that his real mother would have done the same if she wasn't under that spell, but still.

"Give them a chance, lovely one, you know they deserve it. You know and knew before that they never wanted to neglect you, they loved you and desired you, and that was the reason we could act to create you, because as you know, a Prime can't have a family." She finished with the sweetest tone she could make her vocals sound.

He then lifted himself from the ground, walked on his hands and knees to her and hugged her tightly as he cried. Now a little part of her regretted the day she didn't correct him when he claimed her as his only one. "I want _you!_" He said in a hoarse voice, and then continued. "_You_ are my mom, you! I don't want them anymore!"

"You are not serious; you are not speaking with the truth." She tried and hugged him tighter to quiet him. "Look into you spark, look into your feelings, don't try to make them pay for what happened. It was out of their hands and you know it."

"Hmmmm...!" Starscream moaned in discomfort against her shoulder obviously having an internal battle against his forgiving-self and unforgiving-self. Prima just caressed his little helmet.

...

* * *

><p>Hours later Optimus was still embracing Elita at the entrance of the palace, it was late at night and neither of them could sleep. They sat against one of the big pillars on the floor looking at the garden and the crystals. Elita particularly couldn't remove her optics from a certain location, she was like hypnotized there in Optimus' lap.<p>

Suddenly, from the crystal gardens, Starscream came out walking slowly. He spotted his creators in the entrance of the palace and froze in his place. He hadn't wanted to find them _there_ and face them so soon.

Elita realized that her son was back and jumped from Optimus' lap and grasp as she ran to see her son. "Starscream!" She finally reached him, took him in her arms, and hugged him tightly against her chest as she spoke sweet nothings to him about how much she loved him, missed him, and how sorry she was for whatever happened in the past. Anyways Starscream didn't hugged her back, just stayed quiet and let her do whatever she wanted to do with him, after all she just wanted to be as close to him as possible, as with that, time would go back to the days when he was a defenseless newborn sparkling.

When the next morning broke, Starscream fled form his room without telling anybody about it and hoping to find himself alone at the entrance of the garden, but what he didn't expected was to find his sire, awake and waiting for him.

"What?" The young one asked in a rude tone.

"Where are you going?" The Prime asked softly ignoring his son's tone.

With an angry face and hateful optics Starscream answered his sire, "None of your business."

"Starscream!" Optimus exclaimed, surprised with his son's rudeness towards him. He didn't remember having done anything to upset the little flier so he would answer him like that and look at him with those optics.

"What?!" The little one barked at the elder, "What is so important now? Why don't you just leave me like all those years ago to _work? _What's the difference now?" He spat with venom the last sentence "Leave me alone! You and _HER!_" He finished pointing at the place his creators' room was located before turning on his heels running to the garden as fast as his little legs allowed him.

Optimus was stunned, he just could not believe it; he was so out of it that it took him seconds to realize his son was leaving him alone again to hide who knows where into that garden. He chased after his son in hopes of finding him.

"Starscream!" He yelled trying to catch the little mech who was very hard to get as he had an advantage of time when he started running from him. Finally, he lost him again and could not see him or hear him. He took a breath to call him again as loud as he could.

Behind Optimus, Prima's figure appeared with a sad expression in her beautiful features; the current Prime could not see or touch her, even less hear her, but he can listen to his spark... to the Matrix.

She started walking in front of him, feeling how upset he was, that could make him do something wrong with his son, commit a terrible mistake that would make him lose Starscream forever; she talked to him through the ancient relic to calm him a bit.

_'Calm down, Orion, give him time and space,'_

Optimus was so upset with himself and his son that he didn't care what was happening with his spark.

_'You made a mistake in the past, you neglected him when he needed you most, but he's still young and can forgive you if you try and listen to his young spark, to listen what he really wants; after all, he is even more confused than you.'_

"Star..." Optimus suddenly fell to his knees thinking in the last years... and how much he came to visit his son. Realization hit him in the face as he saw that he really hadn't seen him much in the last ten years; he almost forgot his face for Primus' sake!

If it wasn't for his wings, he would have seemed like a stranger.

Seeing how the anger of the Prime vanished and in its place was sorrow, Prima decided to guide him to the little one. _'Arise, Orion, this way.'_

Without knowing why but obeying, Optimus decided to walk again in a certain direction not knowing where he was going either.

* * *

><p>Starscream sat on the floor next to the big flower crystal known as Claire, his little wings were folded over his shoulders and his knees to his face; he was crying and shaking, not in sadness but in rage.<p>

Once Optimus and Prima get to the entrance of Claire's rounded garden she told him to wait up there and give Starscream some space and don't let him see him.

Optimus Prime could not hear Prima, but he could hear and see his son. He remained quiet and still feeling how his spark clenched in pain for everything he had done.

"Sweetspark?" Prima started but Starscream didn't recognize her, he just keep crying and shaking in his spot.

With saddened optics she looked down at him realizing that this was not the place _SHE _should be, but him, his father, the one Starscream had problems with, but he will need some guidance. So she walked back to where Optimus found himself before silently addressing him. _"Go now, he needs you, needs your support and your apologies, give them, and he will give you so much more.._."

Taking courage from somewhere deep in his spark and potentiated by the show of his son in sorrow, he slowly approached so he was in front of him; the little one didn't recognize his presence not even after he sat on his knees to take him fast in his arms and try to embrace his sorrow out.

That didn't go as well as he expected as Starscream started thrashing in his hold and screaming. "Let me go! I hate you! I hate you!" The little seeker cried out loudly.

Optimus was unable to utter a single word as he kept holding his creation against where his spark was found waiting for him to calm down; then, something in his spark told him to speak. "I'm sorry, please, forgive me, I'm sorry..." He kept repeating that as a mantra before the little one started to cease in his struggling.

When the younger mech finally stopped he seemed to hear Optimus cry out and repeat those words. As hushed as he could speak because his voice started breaking with the guilt he felt because it was practically his fault that Starscream was like this when the only thing he wanted was to be loved and have a family to give all his love to as well, and what did that family of his gave him? Nothing but rejection and neglect!

"I'm so sorry my little Star, please forgive me..." The Prime was clearly crying now as he felt he ruined his son, him and no one else.

Starscream just lay there, his little helm on his massive shoulders as his tears ran wild from his cheek and didn't cease no matter how hard he tried to keep them in or not blink.

"Why...?" The voice that left Starscream's vocalizer was confused and sadden. "Why did you neglect me all these years and then return now? Why do you care?" The little one steeled himself to say all that without breaking his voice.

"I honestly don't have an answer. I've been a bad father for you. No, actually I was no father to you, but now I see I hurt you and I hope it's not too late to make up for all this years. I want to make it up for you; your mother and I, please, give us a chance. I promise I will do everything I can and more to never hurt you again and make you feel better.

"I really hope it's not true that you hate me, because now I feel how my spark is broken, broken for what I did to you, for how you feel, how you felt, and I did nothing for you."

Starscream was still unable to completely believe his father's words as everything he went through started happening when he was unable to walk or even less voice out his concern... and when he was finally able to do both, he was still neglected and denied the opportunity to make it better.

The younger one tightened his fists as he heard deep in his spark: '_Now is your opportunity, forgive and forget, I know is not easy, but it will make things easier with the ones you love, because no matter what you said, you still love them_.' It was Prima's voice, and deep in his heart he knew she was right.

"Please, Star, let us be part of your life." The elder begged as he tightened his embrace on his youngling hoping that might help him see that he was sincere in his statements.

With a tired gasp, Starscream relaxed in the embrace, and even if it was hard to forget everything, he really wanted his father back, he loved him, Prima was right. "I don't hate you." He said after a while which gained him a tighter grasp from the other. "Please don't leave me again, dad." He said in a whimper.

"No, never, never again."

They stayed there for a long while, just enjoying the presence of the other as finally father and son reconciled with each other.

Prima watched from a safe distance to the pair and knew this was right. With a silent nod, she walked back into the gardens.

…

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was no longer worried for the sake of his family, now Starscream told them he loved the garden and the reason why he spent so much time there. It was because the crystals were shiny and made interesting sounds. The Prime knew that his son was hiding something but decided to drop it as he watched him plant some new crystals around.<p>

Elita was also there helping her child as she felt guilty for shattering the crystals in the first place and that helped her to bond again with Starscream.

It was nice to see his family like this, but still, it had been a long while since the last time he took Starscream into the city. He feared him being used for whatever power he inherited from the Matrix for evil purposes, just like Megatron had in the past. It wasn't only that, he also 'healed' his mother from whatever grudge she had against him for some unknown reason and who knew how he did that or form where he learned that.

In the end, he reached the conclusion that needed to take his son out of the estate to meet new bots, not hide him anymore because he looked different or might know some things that they could not understand, and more importantly, to stop practicing... _that_.

Optimus decided, he would take his son out, no more hiding him as if he was a shame or a mistake made by Primus himself, he will take _his _creation proudly, because that was what he was, his creation and he will love him even after he died not caring anymore about whqt others might say or how they might look at him.

…

* * *

><p>"Daddy will take me to a trip tomorrow," Starscream said to Prima that night after his creators went to sleep. "It will be fun, daddy assured me."<p>

"I heard..." She answered with a hint of worry in her voice. "Just be careful, sweetspark, you can't trust the mechs you might see tomorrow, and if they ask, for your safety and your family's..." She trailed off as if hesitating what she would say next. "...You must lie."

Starscream's optic's widened at that. "But you said that lying is bad."

"It is when you use a lie against another or to hurt another... or to cover someone that did something bad you saw or you know he or she did." She instructed. "But not if it is to protect yourself or your family, these people have bad intentions that not even your father knows about, if they ask you about what you can do, just say that you know how to read, write, and fly; they can hurt you and they _will_, just like they did it to your mother."

The younger could not take in all her words as if for once he felt that his processor was working slower than usual; not these people, he could not believe the ones he considered to be the 'good ones' were actually the 'bad ones' but if Prima said it, then it must be true.

"One day I will fill you up with everything, sweetspark, when the time comes for it." She let him process everything she just told him.

**TBC**

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Thank you for reading, I'm very happy that readers still wants to know where this is going  
>... Please review<em>


	7. Chapter 5 Revelations part three

_**Disclaimer**: __Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic._****  
><strong>**

**_Betaed by__: _**_Angelcakes19 and MissCHSparkles_**_  
><em>**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 5**

**Revelations ****part ****three**

**Iacon ****City****,**

**Driving ****to ****the ****Prime****'****s ****work****...**

It was a long time since the last time his father took him out of the estate for a trip and it was the first time he took him to his working place; Starscream watched the road they take with utter glee in his optics as he seemed like he was about to sing in joy.

Optimus Prime noticed the change of mood of his son and smiled for himself as he drove them away from their home to the Council meeting Hall; he was sure his mechling will be able to look after himself there when he entered into a meeting with the elders, after all, the seekerlet gave the impression of being a very mature mech for his age.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Prime asked as he opened one of his windows to let Starscream out and feel the wind through his wings and see how he offlined his optics and spread his arms as if embracing the air.

"Very much so, daddy." Giggling he answered.

When they finally arrived, Starscream climbed out of Optimus' cabin and the Prime transformed before taking his eager creation in his arms to carry him into the entrance in a way of protecting him from prying optics and the prejudice others may have for his looks; after all, there was a reason why he never took him into school, celebrated his creation's day or why their trips in the city ceased.

But back at the present time, Starscream didn't complained as he was carried by his father because that way he will be taller, but also will be closer to one of the few ones he loved.

The little one watched everything in awe from his position; everything he saw for his optics was so beautiful, the art, the art and more art; the building was indeed a masterpiece and such monumental piece of art must have more art inside, right? He was sure and eager to see it all.

For Optimus it was different what his optics just saw; the few mechs they found at the entrance the first thing they did was give odd looks at his sparkling in place of be happy with him they only saw prejudice, and said prejudice was what made the Prime take his son in his arms so they will be as far away from those mechs as possible.

It was not the first time someone look at Starscream like that, and even when seekers were not seen in millennia the people still talked about his mate and son, that she was a traitorous bitch and that his son was a bastard. It was not his fault after all that Starscream was born as a seeker, it was the Matrix's decision and he could do nothing about it, well, at least he had almost the same colors than him; but sometimes he thought about Ratchet's proposition of reformating the little one into a grounder before it went too obvious.

It was too late for that now as Starscream learned how to fly, if he took his wings from him now it will definitely destroy him, and he wanted to fix the things with him, not worsen them.

Once they entered, Optimus set his son on the ground and took his little hand to guide him; the little creature was amazed with everything he saw and that make him chuckle under his facemask.

"Oh, my! What beautiful things they have here!" Starscream pointed at a big statue of a fighting femme; it seemed she was ready to rip apart some heads and spark chambers but that didn't took the beauty from her features..

"Yes, little one; and that's Beta Prime, it is said that she was the first Prime and the one who defeated the Quintessons." The elder instructed watching his son's sparkling optics. "It is just an illustration of her since no one really remembers her and she is more a legend than a fact."

That made Starscream to look at him surprised. "If no one ever saw her, then who make this statue of her? Someone should have seen her." He tilted his head to the side.

"I think it was your grand-sire who gave the descriptions, after all..." He trailed off chuckling. "He's older than you think."

Not really paying attention to Optimus' comment, Starscream's optics widened and sparkled as if the heavens opened again for him once he spotted a certain statue; taking a deep breath and pointing his wings up in excitement he squeaked in a high pitched tone that had all the presents turn around to them. "PRIMA!"

His sparkling let go of his hand and ran to the statue of a beautiful femme with a serene face, that surprised him and worried him in a certain level. "Star? Have you seen her before?"

The little seeker tensed after that question; there was no way he would find a way to lie his sire this time. "It says 'Prima' here."

"Yes, I know sweetspark, now, answer my question, have you seen her?"

"...no."

Optimus frowned, he knew his son was lying, he was a terrible liar anyways, '_But __why __would __he __lie __to __me__?_' crossed over his proccessor. But when he was about to press him for an answer his secretary came from behind with a datapad in hand.

"Optimus Prime, the Council is waiting for your presence."

"I will be right there." He answered giving a strange look to his son which make the poor little liar flinch a little which surprised him.

"We will talk about it later, Star, now, be a good mechling and don't make troubles when daddy is working, OK?"

"Yes daddy."

With doubts in his spark about what his son might be hiding from him, Optimus turned and followed his assistant.

…

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Starscream saw his father walk away; good thing he was saved by that femme, after all he will not need to lie his father again. "You didn't said that lying would be so hard." He whispered to the statue of Prima before walking away to see what else this people got here.<p>

When he spotted the Statue of Nova Prime he had to hold his vocalizer as excitement run all over his frame again at the view of his former mentor. Maybe he was not so caring or lovely with him, but he was still someone important for the little seeker.

Leaving the hall of statues behind he started with his travel over the place; he saw many paintings and more statues, but the more important thing was that mechs and femmes alike walked in hurry taking datapads or energon somewhere.

He ascended a beautiful crafted stairs to the second level of the building trying hard to ignore the looks he received from said people; some even stopped dead to look at him, or even worst, whispered about his looks and his mother.

Nova Prime make him sharpen his audios, good that was easy, the hard thing was un-sharpen-them as he could hear each whisper they said:

"_Can __you __see __him__?"_

"_Look __at __his __wings__!"_

"_That __little __bastard__!"_

"_How __could __Elita __One __do __that __to __our __Prime__?! __He__'__s __very __handsome__."_

"_Who __knows__, __maybe __he__'__s __impotent__."_

"_He __should __not __be __here__!"_

"_How __dare __he __appear __here__?!"_

"_That __lying __bitch__! __She __should __have __saved __her __son __this __shame__, __HER __shame__."_

And other things that made him frown and gave him a grim face all over his tiny features. "This is not what I expected when I agreed to come with daddy." He whispered remembering Prima's words that here WILL be bad people.

"Maybe this was the reason he never really took me out." A tune of sorrow in his voice. "Or why he just stopped our travels over the city's parks."

So engrossed he was in his misery that didn't noticed how high he was walking the stairs until he reached their end and looked around in worry. "Oh no, where I am?" He said noticing the lack of people unlike the other floors.

He was about get down the stairs when he heard someone crying.

"What?" The little one said before walking to where the sound was heard. "Who's crying here? ...well, who wouldn't?"

"_Please__, __no __more__, __please__, __I __can__'__t__-_" A young mech whispered between sobs. Desperation tinted his tone.

"_Continue_!" A stern voice followed interrupting the weeping mech's voice.

Starscream wide opticed reached the entrance of a long and darkened passway, the voices came from the bottom of it where a door seemed to be open and a dim light illumined their area. He was about to enter said place hypnotized by the events when a deep voice interrupted him successfully taking him from his trance.

"What's doing a little thing like you up here, ah?"

The seekerlet turned with a gasp to see a little red mech with an un-friendly face which was directed at him. "Umm... just admiring the door."

"Admiring the door? What door?" The other snapped at him which made him flinch and turn back to the '_door_'

With a loud gasp that was released before he could said '_that __door__' _he noticed that indeed there was no door at all but a big, thick and white wall that left him even more confused than he already was.

With his little jaw open his proccessor worked in the next lie. "It was my imagination, this place is so boring that I thought that maybe here was a door that lead to Primus and he will tell me a joke."

It was obviously not the correct choice of words because the mech's optics frowned to blue slits as he analyzed the little flier.

"Imagination... I'm not surprised a little bastard like you would have some."

The cruel words, plus the mean tone the other adult used left his little jaw hanging again before he innocently asked: "Why are you talking to me like that? I don't remember doing anything to offend you."

"You ARE a bastard, didn't your mother told you? Didn't she said how she somehow fragged a flier disgracing herself and the Prime with your presence?"

"What?" Disbelief was the correct description for his face right now.

"That lying bitch, I don't know how she was capable of cheating on Prime if they are bonded; or maybe he accepted the horns she gave him and decided to raise it as his own and said it was his own to prove he's not really impotent."

"Wh-?" He could not believe what he was hearing, why was this mech saying all those things to him? And he said he was not the son of the Prime because his mother lied to him? He knew that was not true, Prima told him, and if Prima said so it was true.

He will ask Prima later why he had wings and his creators didn't, he always wanted to know through.

"Creation of the Matrix, my aft! If you're the creation of the relic, then I am-"

"A complete idiot who had the disgrace to find a child who hears his misgivings." The red mech was interrupted by another arriving mech; this one was taller and was blue with white and hints of red in his armor.

"U-u... Ultra Magnus, sir." The minibot stuttered.

Frowning, the other mech reached to him and Starscream. "That's my name, Cliffjumper."

"I... ah... I..." the red minibot was unable to utter a single word as the other mech's presence intimidated him to his very core and Starscream could see how this new mech's aura emanated rage

"Get out of here and stay away from this mechling before I court martial you for molesting a defenseless child! You pathetic coward! How dare you?! Get out of here!"

The other didn't needed to be told twice as he scrambled to his feet and ran away using the stairs.

Ultra Magnus vented out a long gasp before turning to the little one. "Are you OK?" His aura changed again.

Starscream nodded but didn't dared to utter a word afraid that it might betray him and break after the worst experience he had in his life, even his mother trying to kill him was not that bad as this.

"Don't believe a word that bastard says, HE is the bastard, not you, and never believe otherwise."

Starscream just nodded and followed the other mech down stairs before giving one last glance at the... _wall__?_

There it was again, the same passway that was not there just moments ago; Ultra Magnus noticed he was walking alone and also turned around to find the little seeker watching with wide optics at something.

Frowning, the elder came to him and knelt at his size. "What's in there? What can you see?"

The question made Starscream jump, it was as if this mech knew he could see more than the others. "Ah... nothing! Let's go."

Stascream hurried up and ran as fast as he could on the stairs and each time he was about to trip he used his wings and thrusters to hoover and keep running. When he reached the first floor he stopped to take some air before setting his huge optics on...

"You should have used the elevators." Ultra Magnus watched the little one unamused. "You're not afraid of me, right?"

As Starscream didn't answered but looked at him, he continued. "I'm your uncle, Ultra Magnus, didn't your... no one ever talked to you about me?" His optic ridges lifted.

"...no"

"No?"

"No."

"...Hmm... then, what did they told you?"

"I didn't know I had an uncle." The little one's head bend down in shame, he really didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not surprised, after watching how Cliffjumper treated you... I'm not surprised why Optimus didn't took you out anymore," Starscream's expression's were hidden from the other, but even then, Ultra Magnus could see how sad he was. "Never believe what other people said about you, _you _are the Matrix' creation, I know my sister is not what they said."

"Sister?" Optics wide in astonishment as he lifted his gaze to find in front of him his uncle's gentle smile.

"Yes, little one, and is an honor to finally meet you, my sister's creation... and the chosen one."

"I'm not any chosen one! Don't say that! Please!" his tone desperate and obfuscated.

"But you ar-",

"Please!" The little one screeched one last time covering his audios before running away from his uncle again; he could hear the other calling his name, but that was not what stopped him...

'_The __door_!'

It was there again, open and no matter how much he offlined and onlined and reseted his optics it was not going away like the last times. He was paralyzed, stunned, something told him that such passway lead into a bad place.

"There you are," Ultra Magnus took him in his arms and was surprised to feel the little one that paralyzed. "What's going... on...?" He trailed off and looked at the blank wall, then at Starscream and knew that there was something. Taking him away from said wall he leaded to the hall where the statues of the ancient Primes were located and set the paralyzed youngling at the foot of Prima's statue.

"You can see something, do you? You can't fool me."

"Please don't tell my dad!" The hurried answer make him quickly cover his mouth after those words were said.

Ultra Magnus realized that Optimus ignored his son's abilities, or in the worst case, despised them; why there will be another reason for Starscream to fear his father knowing? Well, he will give the child time and now a gentle smile. "If you tell me what you saw.."

Starscream didn't know if he could trust this mech, but decided to take the risk. "A door, open, a passway..."

The elder frowned, he knew very well what door the little one was talking about. "Do never cross it, do you understand? I'll tell no one, you will tell others in time." Then placed a hand on the seekerlet's shoulder in a way of support and added a warm smile.

"Do I interrupt?" Both mechs turned to see Optimus Prime standing there with stern optics before quickly taking his child in arms and walking away not even saying goodbye to the other. Starscream watched his uncle wave his hand at him.

"Dad?"

"I see it was a mistake to bring you here."

"But... but I had fun... and I met uncle Ultra Magnus, why you never told me I had an uncle?"

"Stay away from him, Star, he's a fanatic and will do no good to you to be near him." The Prime walked faster as he said this before heading for the exit; It was pretty obvious that the trip was over.

Maybe he should not tell his sire what happened with that other mech or what he heard.

…

* * *

><p>Later that night after his creators went to recharge he went to find his friend. "Prima?"<p>

"Here I am sweetspark, how was your trip?"

"Fine, but I need to ask you something first, about an odd door and someone forcing someone to do something."

Prima's optics widened; this only means that was time for him to know.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: I truly apologize for the lack of updates... but real life is... annoying sometimes._

_Remember that greekverse belongs to Xobit and I didn't realized that this was IT until a generous reader told me so :)_


	8. Chapter 6 Revelations part four

_**Disclaimer**: _Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro; Greekverse belongs to my friend Xobit and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this fic._**  
><strong>_

**_Betaed by__: _**_Angelcakes19_**_  
><em>**

****...****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 6**

**Revelations ****part four**

**Iacon****City**

**Prime****'****s ****estate**** - ****Crystal ****gardens**

"_Prima__?"_

"_Here __I __am __sweetspark__, __how __was __your __trip__?"_

"_Fine__, __but __I __need __to __ask __you __something __first__, __about __an __odd __door __and __someone __forcing __someone __to __do __something__."_

_Prima__'__s __optics __widened__; __this __only __means __that __was __time __for __him __to __know__._

_,,,_

* * *

><p>"What? Prima?"<p>

"You didn't dared to cross it, right?" Prima tried to keep calm but it was hard; he saw it!

"No, should I?"

"Never!" She could not help but bark it out. "There are things NO ONE should lay optics on, dangerous things!"

"What kind of things?" The little one was even more confused; if that was a bad door, why was he seeing it?

"Things that no one comprehends," She took her head in her hands before taking sit on the ground, how was she going to explain this to her seekerlet? "...Ancient datapads that are from the beginning of our times."

"Old datapads?" Starscream could not help but think on dust covered things full of insects.

"Not just any datapads, but information about how to gain more power... spells... forbidden, dangerous and powerful spells."

Starscream's jaw was hanging open; there were datapads that held all that information? Why she never told him? But then again, why he felt that whatever was behind that first door was evil?

"No one should see the ancient datapads of the forgotten and forbidden arts.. they were forbidden for a reason.. because the most important part of them is forgotten." Prima explained with all the seriousness she could muster to her son, he needed to know what was coming and what he will have to face in order to rebuild what was destroyed.

If what Prima said was true, then who was the one crying? And the other who was forcing the other to read it?

Prima took him on her lap and started stroking his winged back and he shivered as it ticked him as she thought on her next words carefully.

"Those who once read them didn't took in count of the consequences and the missing parts." Once said that Starscream looked at her from her lap as if asking her with his huge blue optics what did she meant, and she always answered whatever her sparkling asked.

"The forgotten, there are parts that are not explained in the proceedings of a spell, not just because people forgot about them and the abilities it provided," As he looked at her interested she continued. "...Parts that no one really understand and there's no one to guide the reader, not even the writings... there are only invocations of powerful and ancient forces."

He seemed to process everything she was telling, it seemed that if someone really messed up with really deep slag if she could talk like this. "The writings only talks about how good is for you if you try the spells it has in it, but never says what will happen once you invoke the ancients spirits and the forces of the universe." She softly spoke as she also caressed his little face.

"Did you read them?" He asked her wanting to know how she knew everything she was saying.. maybe she did. But if she did, how was she so good? why she didn't become evil?

"No, I didn't, not even my Lord High Protector did. We believed in the dangerous power of those things and that they should not be tried without experience or a guide which there was none." As she saw his confused face, proceed. "One of the other Primes did read them and this Prime told us about them. Is the first Prime and her Lord High Protector was the discover of the forces, he, the one who forged the Matrix of Leadership and made a pact with Primus himself."

Tying the ropes together, Starscream decided to give his opinion once again. "So he was the one who made sure to make those little details disappear from the texts?"

She just sadly smiled and said nothing, Starscream took that as a 'yes' and continued. "So... what are the consequences of using what's written there?"

"Not good ones" She grimly said.

"Like...?"

"It can change you completely, transform you into another being or drive you crazy. You don't need to know more sweetspark." She finally concluded and he knew that part of the conversation was over.

"Prima?"

"You should never read them, Star."

"Is not that... I heard at the end of the passway someone crying that he _'__couldn__'__t __do __it __anymore_' what you think that means? Was someone forcing someone to... to read them? Why?"

Prima frowned, she didn't liked what she was hearing, after all, there were only a certain number of people who could see that door and cross it; And if one of them were taking young mechs to... She couldn't think about such cruelty.

"Prima?" Hearing her silence, the little one tried again to get some answers from her.

"I don't know sweetspark, but tell me how was your day?" She honestly didn't know how to say him that someone was trying to take that power using others, so she changed the subject.

"You know something, Prima, why you don't want to tell me?"

"Is not that, you may not understand how evil people can be yet; I'll tell you when you're ready"

Starscream puffed his cheeks in frustration; she hadn't told him anything yet and if she changed the subject it mean that she will not tell; why was she hiding things from him?

"Try to be patient, sweetspark." She mused before hugging him closer.

Ok, if Prima was not going to answer him, he will ask something else. "What is a lying bitch?"

The femme Prime's optics widened suddenly and her jaw clamped tight shut at that statement in utter shock; she honestly wasn't waiting for that question nor those words to leave her youngling's vocalizer.

…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Starscream and his father returned to the same tower where the Prime worked in things the young one didn't know what, but once they arrived, the same usual cruel whisperings were heard by the little flier. He just tightened his hold on his father's hand and hoped the elder was deaf to such words, especially after Prima told him the meaning of the word 'bitch'<p>

He was sure his mother was not a 'bitch' because she was not that kind of femme, she never lied to his father or got another mate in secret as others speculated; Prima told him that if he used that word again that she will use the most corrosive cleaning solution to clean his mouth.

Optimus Prime set his son on the ground once they were inside and smiled under his facemask to the younger. "OK, sweetspark, daddy has to work, so, stay here and keep away from trouble."

"Yes daddy." Starscream widely smiled, so wide that for a second the Prime felt worried, but let it pass as he walked away, after all, is not like his son would do something evil.

But the Prime could not be more wrong; Starscream did planned something all night, even without Prima knowing, well, it was actually her idea but she didn't know that her threatens on him for using one bad word would make the little seekerlet's processor to work on his next and first act of revenge.

"But first I need to find that mech." Starscream smirked as his sire were not in sight anymore.

…

* * *

><p>Starscream frowned as his ultra receptive audio receptors caught the hushed conversations of the majority of mechs and femmes, and just like the other day the words were harsh and...<p>

"Everybody here has filthy mouths." Was the conclusion the young one reached after a few steps and decided that everyone here needed an urgent mouth cleaning.

Even if Prima forbid him to do something like this and will deeply disapprove it, he really couldn't help it as he thought that the situation required his little hands for help.

"After all, no one calls my mother a bitch! ...or my dad unimportant."

Yes, _unimportant _was the answer Prima gave him when he asked her what _impotent _means.

Taking two small crystals from his subspace he caressed them before wrapping his little fingers around them and focused his aura in them to release his energy in his next move, but before he could finish his with his intentions someone interrupted him.

"Well there, isn't the little bastard what my optics are seeing?"

"Well there, isn't a big smelly filthy mouth what I'm hearing and smelling?"

Cliffjumper's optic's widened at the sharp and sudden remark of the sparkling and froze in his place as Starscream smirked in triumph.

"You little...! I'll teach you...!"

The menacing growl made Starscream flinch and step back before remembering he still held the crystals and re-focused his aura in them before running away for his life.

"Get back here you little bastard!" Chasing the youngling, Cliffjumper growled in frustration as he was unable to reach him, especially after his tanks were growling in need as if he didn't refueled this morning.

In the end, Starscream ran away from Cliffjumper's sight as the red mech seemed out of energy and needed to refuel urgently; actually, everybody in the tower needed to refuel, so, it was time for plan two.

Focusing once again his energy in the crystals the moment he watched everybody taking a sip on their energons and smirked devilishly as they drowned empty their cubes...

...when everybody started spitting them and coughing badly, some even purged what little their tanks held.

Starscream couldn't help but laugh but covered his mouth before a sound leaved his vocalizer at the scene that happened in front of him, caused by him of course.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus watched everything in the distance very amused with his cube in hand, he didn't drinked it yet as something somehow told him to not do it; he just hoped the Council didn't know where the source of power they might have felt come from.

…

* * *

><p>Prima was waiting for Starscream in the garden at the night, she was very disappointed of him as she told him to not do what he just did, and even worst if he did it for revenge. Changing the energon of the people in that tower for corrosive cleanser? That was something she never expected him to do.<p>

"What in Primus' name were you thinking?!"

"Good evening for you too, mom." Starscream hoped to find his mentor in that state, so he hardened his feelings.

"You were not supposed to do that, and now, because of that I must leave."

Starscream's optic's widened to the shape of big spheres. "Prima... what? ...why?!"

"Because of your actions my time with you was shortened." She was upset and saddened at the same time, it was time to tell him everything, it was his right to know.

Taking a deep breath, Prima started with what will probably mark the rest of his existence, the reason of his existence after all. "There's been a long time since a Lord high Protector was chosen... the reason is because the Council feared them after what happened with Megatron, this mech or femme must protect Cybertron along with the Prime, so that means they have the same quantity of power and knowledge; but not the same powers, so one has the thing the other needs. You see little one, the Lord High Protector must be chosen by the Council, when the Prime is chosen by the Matrix, in this case, Primus.

"But now, after so long without a Lord High Protector and a Prime who was just chosen, Primus decided to take things in his hands and make us create you, since is clear the Council will never take another Lord High Protector."

"What?" Starscream was unable to process everything as she was talking too fast and was just as unable to ask her to stop and explain further.

"It was also my fault that you were made a seeker. I designed you completely... based in how my own son looked like.

"It was long ago when I was a young medic in a faraway colony when one stormy night a beautiful mech came to me seeking for help, he was hurt and scared, I fixed him then he left; in the nexts evenings he returned and we talked and we became good friends..." She flushed before adding. "And with time we became lovers."

Starscream was still unable to process anything but that didn't stopped Prima, he will understand later. "I ended up carrying his offspring and when I gave birth I only had a few hours before his father took him back with him to his city, to Vos.

"You'll see, my lover was the Winglord of Vos himself and I gave him an heir since my child was a seeker just like his sire, and his name, was Sunstorm.

"And it was in base of Sunstorm that I created your frame, I used my power and influence with the other Primes to make you a seeker just like my son and I love you just like I would have loved him if I would have had the luck or raising him, but the Matrix came for me and I had duties and forbidden me to have a family, so I kept my relationship with the Winglord a secret years later after receiving the Matrix,"

Her tone was desperate and rushed. "The Matrix makes the chosen Prime sterile, unable to conceive or sire, that is why your creators were unable to produce a normal sparkling, but then we saw an opportunity and created you, the original plans were to make you look like your father, but I twisted that because... because I was selfish."

Prima knelt on the ground sobbing and Starscream reached for her and hugged her tightly. "Could you forgive me someday?"

He just nodded still unable to say anything.

Then a strange wind came making the crystals sing gently lulling Starscrean into an uneasy forced recharge. "I love you, I knew I was wrong, but I couldn't help it, I'm sorry."

….

* * *

><p>That night, Starscream didn't recharged well as he was still processing everything Prima told him and in the next morning he woke up with a gasp; onlining his huge optics before this ones could process what was happening, he ran to the balcony of his room and jumped in direction to the crystal gardens.<p>

"Prima! PRIMA!" The little sparking was desperate as he just hoped that last night's events were just a bad dream and that the gentle femme Prima really wouldn't have left.

He flied over the gardens looking for her, _'__This __is __not __happening_' he thought as he finally landed near Claire and whimpered Prima's name once again.

But just when he thought that he was alone, completely forgetting what was supposed to come next, heard something and turned his gaze towards the new arriving femme. "And here I was thinking that she should have risen a warrior not a _whipping __sparkling__._"

The last words that came out of the femme's vocalizer were spit with so much venom that made Starscream flinch and cover behind Claire without even noticing.

"It seems I was right again," The femme walked in his direction with a hateful gaze in her optics. "But I will change that, you were not brought online to be a weakling!" A growl let out itself from her vocalizer before she barked. "Come out here and face me! Stop being a coward!"

The femme was beautiful, but her words were so harsh that make her ugly, but even then he obeyed and stood firm in front of her; he recognized her immediately.

The aggressive femme from the statue in that tower: "Beta Prime?"

Now it seemed he judged her accordingly; she seemed aggressive because she IS aggressive. "That's correct, and by your look I can deduce you know what's coming, and I can also assure you, I am not Prima and you will NOT have fun with me because I'm not here for your personal amusement but to prepare you for what you will have to face!"

She growled as eyed him from head to pedes. "I never agreed that you were made a seeker because her weakness will make YOU weak, but that stops now... THAT and your disobedience will be gone as well..."

"Starscream?"

The seekerlet turned to face his father and jumped to his neck hugging him tightly. "Daddy." He whimpered in his father's neck trying hard to not shake but failing miserably.

"Star? What's going on?" Optimus' worry risen.

"I'm cold, and hungry; please, can we go back home?"

Starscream was lying once again and Optimus Prime knew, just as Beta Prime. "This time you will not get away with it." She declared.

"Star...?" Optimus Prime tried but was interrupted.

"Please daddy, I'm hungry."

"Then why you came here in the first place...?" Optimus Prime started lecturing his son about how important breakfast was as Beta Prime watched them go.

"This is not over yet, Starscream, you will not get away from your duties." The aggressive femme Prime declared as she walked after them watching the little flier trying to hide his gaze from hers on his father's shoulder..

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: lots of drama in my life and in lil Starscream's too... I couldn't update in a while and almost abandoned everything... but I really appreciate those who are still here with me reading me and supporting me, thank you so much, you're awesome :')_

_Thank you for reading and please share some love and review._


	9. Chapter 7 The secret door

_**Disclaimer**: Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this story which was made out of fun._

_**Warnings**: none_

_Writen by me and MissCHSparkles_

_Read the AN's for more info :)_

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The secret door, part one.**

"Daddy, can you hurry up... we will get late." Starscream tried to hurry Optimus in order to not see that creepy femme's face anymore as his father will take him with him again to his work.

Beta was watching as the Prime enlisted himself to get ready to depart, but if Starscram thought that he will get it easy and will run away from her, he was sorely mistaken. She had prepared for him a special day full of trainings and will not waste another second on it.

"Tell your son that he must stay today..." She whispered in Optimus' audio and Starscream's optic's widened.

'_No_!' He thought and: '_You can't do that!_' But clamped his mouth shut with his little hands. In that, the Prime turned to his son to address him.

"Star, you must stay today..." The little seeker's jaw fell and on incstinct looked up at the smirking femme. "I can't take you, so, why don't you go and play in the crystal gardens you love so much?"

"But... but..." He tried as he felt the air leaving his vents.

"I promise, tomorrow I'll take you again." The Prime caressed his little helm and kissed his forehead before walking away leaving him alone with the spectre.

"Good!" The femme cracked her knuckles. "Let's get started," She said and Starscream felt his energon blood running cold. "Don't make me kick you to the gardens!" She barked and the little seeker bolted to said garden.

"That's better," she said coolly. "Now, you are not going to avoid any of my lessons unless I say so OR there is an extreme emergency."

"Okay," Starscream said sorrowfully, wishing he hadn't played that trick on those awful bots, then he would still have his lovely Prima. How he wished she was still here, teaching and loving him...

"Yes, Ma'am," she barked and Starscream jumped before repeating "Y-yes Ma'am."

"There's going to be no mollycoddling here," she assured him with a cruel smile. "Prima might have babied you but I'm going to mold you into a proper soldier...whether you like it or not."

The way she said it told him clearly that she hoped he would not like it. And unfortunately, he knew that was going to be the case.

"Yes Ma'am," he said softly, not wanting her to get angry at him...any more than she already was.

"Good...now, about yesterday," she began and he stiffened, wings quivering. "You thought you could escape me but you only delayed me very briefly. I am going to show you that you can never escape me, never."

"W-what do you mean, Ma'am?" he asked but she snapped. "Do not speak unless spoken to."

He snapped his mouth shut as she added. "I'm going to punish you for yesterday's disobedience."

"Wh-?" He was about to ask but quickly covered his mouth as her left optic twitched in annoyance.

"Let's see what she taught you..." She hissed before suddenly and without warning a circle appeared around him after she moved her hand in circles. No glyphs, just a simple circle.

Something snapped in Starscream and he tried to ignite his thrusters to fly away from her, away from the garden; he knew that in this garden was the only place the spectres of the ancient Primes can appear... so... if he flied away-

"AH!" He cried interrupting his thoughts as a powerful current attacked his body and he realized that flying was not an option anymore.

"Come on!" She snarled in anger. "At least fight for your life!"

Starscream was unable to think on what to do, he had no crystal and could not focus his aura on the sands either as the pain that assaulted him made him believe that his processor was being fried.

Moving her hand again made that another circle appeared around him and this time he felt as if his limbs were pulled and ready to be torn apart from him! He couldn't even beg her to stop as the huge waves of pain shortened his vocalizer.

"This is a shame, she was wasting our time, I knew this was going to happen!" She barked before with another gesture the circles disappeared, and with them his pain.

But still, it felt so real, so real that his body and processor was still trying to understand if what they went through was real or not. He lay on the ground panting hard.

The femme Prime walked towards him. "Get up! Be a mech! Show me your face or I'll kick you just to see if you keep your face up!"

The seekerlet obeyed barely feeling strange. "At least tell me you know how to read!"

"Y-yes Ma'am..." He stuttered.

"Good... then remember this, your homework. Tomorrow you will go with your father to his work and once you see the door again, you will cross it, understood?!"

"What?! But- but Prima-!" He tried.

"I don't fragging care what she said! She's not here, but I am, and if I tell you to cross that door, YOU CROSS IT!" The aggressive Prime shouted at the trembling seekerlet. "Stop shaking!"

He used his whole power and self control to obey. "Good.. Once you cross that door, I want you to check at your left, there is a library, and there you will pick a datapad, the first datapad that calls you and will read it, and once you return you will tell me what it was about!" She continued and raised her voice with each word she uttered.

He just nodded. "I can't hear you!" Beta Prime barked and he flinched. "Yes, Ma'am."

Frowning in an indescribable way she then said: "Show me what you got, attack me."

Huge innocent optics fixed on her. "I... I can't... I was not-"

"Don't come to me with excuses! You learned your own way, or you think I'm blind and I couldn't see what you did to those bots?!"

Growing desperate he started thinking on what to do, finally he focused his energy on the crystal sands and this ones lifted and moved towards her in a way trying to enter her armor.

Snarling in disgust, she then looked up at him and blowed with her mouth a litle breeze that was enough to make his little attack... attack him, but not like a rain of sands, but like a rain of rocks!

"Is that all you got?!" She said watching the covering and crying sparkling.

"Gah!" He barked before giving a turn on his little heel and made the rocks go at her. However his victory didn't lasted as she frowned and a circle formed around her and the rocks were transformed into sands again that didn't even touched her.

"You're pathetic! And by Primus I will correct that!"

Starscream felt he was up for a long day.

...

* * *

><p>He finally collapsed on one bench in the gardens unable to move a joint or to keep his optics online once the day was over and night took over. He felt like a huge block of metal. Right then he swore he will never prank again.<p>

"Star?" His mother came and caressed his little wings. Even if Beta beat the slag out of him, he seemed to be unharmed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, sounding concerned as he seemed so tired which was unlike him.

Star's lip trembled and in that moment, he felt like his Spark would break over the pain of losing Prima and the wish that she could return. He turned around and hugged his mother, a Femme who had never felt like a mother the way Prima had but the closest thing he had to Prima now. She'd always told him he should call Elita by her proper title of mother and that he should love her. It wasn't that he didn't love her but he'd become so close to Prima, a Femme who'd looked after him when his own mother could not.

Elita herself was startled by her creations unexpected show of affection but she wasn't complaining. She hugged him back saying.

"It's okay sweetspark, I'm here."

He buried his face against her chest, feeling tears burning at his optics, wanting to spill but he was afraid to let them. If Beta caught him crying, she'd probably punish him first chance she got. Meanwhile, his mother was asking.

"What's wrong Star, did something upset you?"

He couldn't tell her what was really hurting him but suspected she might want an answer. So he said with a tremble.

"Bots said mean things to me when daddy's not listening."

"What things?" she said, feeling uneasy at the answer.

"Bad things," he said softly, sniffing.

"Like what? Star... you have to tell me what you heard!" She said looking serious and lifting him up from her chest.

He radiated exhaustion and his little wings almost hang loosely from his back as he fought to keep his head from lolling. "Is nothing... mom..." He whispered trying to return to her embrace, but she was forbidding him.

"Please, you have to tell me, please, Starscream..." She insisted.

"Go ahead, tell her." A stern voice sounded and he flinched. Beta. "Is not that she doesn't knows already... Blame Prima for it! It is her fault! This wouldn't have happened if you were not made a seeker!" The aggressive Prime barked. "Tell her!"

He flinched and shock like a leaf. He promised Prima he will not say again that word... those words

. But here, Beta was insisting he do it. Alarms sounded in him warning him of an imminent shutdown, maybe that was his salvation.

"If you think I'm going to let you pass out, you're wrong. Now, tell her!" The femme barked once again realizing once again what he was about to do. She was always a step ahead from him.

"Star, please tell me what you heard." Elita worriedly insisted.

Ok... if she wanted to know and Beta insisted... He silently apologized to Prima. "They... they called dad impotent and you... a-a lying bi-bitch... a-and a d-dirty whore."

Elita's blue optic's widened. She knew about the rumours and even caught one of her femmes talking like that about her... but her sparkling hearing it was too much.

Behind her, Beta smirked and nodded. "Just watch her expression, she knows that already, and all that is thanks to your beloved Prima; if you have a problem, blame it on her!" The femme Prime spectre then turned around and left to the gardens leaving mother and son alone.

"Sorry mom..." Silently he apologized as he finally letting his tears fall now that the other was gone. He thought about Prima as he apologized and cried.

"Oh, my spark!" Elita cried and hugged him to her chest tightly and rocked him caressing his helm and back. "It is not your fault, shhh, don't cry; mom is here..." She cooed trying hardly to not cry herself. That was too much, she needed to do something. But first take her creation to his quarters, he finally passed out.

She tucked him into his bed, bending down to kiss his head. She looked down at his beautiful wings and wondered for the millionth time why Primus had decided to give her sparkling wings? Was it a price for giving them a Sparkling in the first place. She didn't know and she knew she probably would never get an answer.

But one thing she could do was stop those bots saying such hateful things to her Sparkling. She had never cheated on her mate and she knew Optimus had not cheated on her, Starscream was their own Sparkling and no one else. She was the mate of the Prime, she was not going to put up with small minded, petty bots poisoning her beautiful sparkling's processor, he'd already suffered enough.

Leaving Starscream, she marched to the entrance hall to wait for her mate to return from work. When he finally did, she stood up and said.

"Optimus, we need to talk."

"What about?" he asked in surprise, seeing the serious expression on her face.

"It's about our son," she began and when he started to frown, said quickly. "Bots have been saying spiteful, poisonous things right in front of him and I won't stand for it."

"They have?" he said in alarm. "What kind of things?"

She repeated what Star had told her and watched as her mate's expression become.

"How dare they," he rumbled, balling his hands into fists. "He was a gift from Primus, just because he was blessed with wings does not mean he is the son of another. He is MINE!"

"He is," she said firmly, coming closer to him and cupping his face. "I know we can't stop people thinking these things but they cannot be repeating them in Star's hearing. He was unbelievable distressed and I don't blame him. If anyone spoke of my creators like that..."

"Agreed," he said with a nod. "I will not allow him to wonder out of my sight next time I take him on a trip. And I will speak to my bots, make it clear they cannot speak like that."

"I just hope this stop... I don't want him to suffer again, Optimus... we owe him so much..." She shook her head in sorrow. "Especially me... I was so cruel with him when he needed me the most..."h

"I know, my love," The Prime hugged her. "It was not you... I cannot explain it... and... I don't want to go to the council for answers. I fear for our son if they find out he was using crystals without their knowledge."

She looked up at him with teary optics. "My father will never... he won't-" She tried.

"I don't know, love... somehow I don't trust them," She frowned at him. "They are hiding so many things from me... I just found out something huge about them."

"What?" She demanded, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her father will never dare to do something against their people, especially since it was them who kept Megatron away.

Optimus could not believe where this conversation was going, one second they were talking about their son and the next one about the elders. "That they were trying to handle the powers of the unknown and forbidden." in a dark tone he said grimly making his mate gasp in shock. "I've heard them talking about it... I don't know all details, just that we can't trust them fully."

Elita was in shock as a feeling of dread invaded her. "We must be careful," He added. "I'll make sure that the bots stop their comments... I also suggest you to never leave Starscream alone with any of them, not even your brother,"

She nodded and hugged him back still processing everything she learned. It was true, he was a gift of Primus and as such gift he will attract many sights towards him that will not be kind and will assume he has some kind of power... well... he obviously have if he healed her from whatever curse someone pasted on her.

...

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Starscream was sleeping like a rock, felt as if his whole body was depleted of any kind of energon or energy as he groaned trying to move his sore limbs as he lay on his belly.

His new mentor was an abusive one that knew how to hurt without leaving traces of her crime. He missed Prima more and more... he just hoped Beta not come into his bedroom and try to-

"If you don't get up in this instant you will regret it..." A cruel hiss that came out of the femme Prime's mouth invaded the room.

"I can't." He cried, but his voice was muffled by the pillow under his head.

"You can't..." The Prime spectre repeated... then reached down and touched him on the middle of his back and released an electrical current that made him jump and cry out

"I think you can," she said smugly as he leaped out of bed, rubbing madly at his back. "Now, you are going to ask your father to go with him to work today and then you will slip away and look for that door."

"But...Prima said I shouldn't...," Star tried to protest but was hit by another current. "AHH!"

"What have I told you about her?" Beta roared furiously at him. "I do not care what she told you, I am in charge now and you shall do as I say. Now get up and out unless you want another dose."

Optics watering with pain, Star scampered to do as she'd told him. Glancing back, he saw her glaring at him so hurried on. He obviously had to find his father but he really didn't want to go into that room. Maybe if he stuck really close to his father, he'd have an excuse not to enter the door.

"Star, you're up early?" his father said in surprise when he entered the dining room where the Prime was sipping from a cube of Energon while reading a data pad.

"Uh, yeah," Star said nervously, coming over as a servant quickly filled a little cube for him.

The Prime set his cube aside and looked at his son seriously. "Star, your mother told me how upset you were yesterday."

"Oh," Starscream said, looking down at the cube he'd just been served.

"I want you to know that none of those things are true," Optimus told him firmly. "You are a gift from Primus that your mother and I received, a very special gift with wings. Forget all those things you were told and if you hear anyone else repeating them, come to me and I will deal with them."

"Oh...okay," Star said with a small nod, not sure if he would.

"Good Mech," Optimus said, reaching over to pat his head. "Now, I understand if you don't want to but you may come into work with me again. Would you like that?"

_"No,"_ Star thought with a grimace but he said aloud. "Uh huh, I'd like that dad."

"Alright, we'll do that," Optimus said with a wide smile.

_"Better,"_ whispered a harsh voice in Star's audio and he shivered.

"Are you cold?" Optimus asked but Starscream quickly shook his head. "It's nothing dad."

"We'll go after breakfast," the Prime told him before saying. "I have some time off coming soon, I thought we could plan to have a day out. Maybe you could have a think about where you'd like to go."

"That would be great daddy," Star said with a smile, almost forgetting about Beta and her malevolent presence.

But the strict femme spectre will not let him out of it so easily and soon she was walking towards his father and behind him. "No... You have work to do, Starscream will be ok."

Starscream thought his spark stop as she uttered those words in his father's audio knowing full well that she was powerful enough to convince him. "Maybe another time, you don't mind, right Star? I forgot I had things to do..." He said frowning in confusion and scratching his head.

"Now... You both need to go... And remember, Starscream, your homework... And one more thing, stay away from the Council and particularly away from your grandsire Alpha Trion." Beta warned and he nodded thinking why. But anyways, if she said it, he will do it. He didn't wanted anymore problems with her.

It was a long time since the last time he saw his grandsire and the old mech didn't seemed to be interested in him, but he will obey her... He didn't wanted another shock.

"Let's go, Star." Optimus said once they finished their breakfast, lifted his son and walked away. Over his father's shoulder, the seekerlet could see Beta and her frowning face.

…

* * *

><p>Once they reached their place, Optimus set his child on the floor right in front of Prima's statue.<p>

"Stay here, son, there's something I need to do, I'll be right back once I'm done, Is that ok with you?"

He wanted to said _'no' _but then remembered his 'homework' and nodded and his father walked away.

And once he was alone he looked up at the statue. "I miss you, mom... Please forgive me."

He waited in case she responded, even if it was in a small way. But her statue just continued to smile down at him and he knew that he was truly on his own. He groaned, she'd warned him not to go near that door, any door that no one else could see.

"Mom, I don't want to do it...but she'll hurt me if I don't," he whispered, feeling that he would go crazy.

"I...I love you," he murmured, giving her statue a hug before slowly walking away. He couldn't bare to continue looking at her statue and not hear her voice, feel her gentle hugs and the knowledge that she would always protect him.

He hadn't gone more than a few paces before he came to a door. And he had a very nasty feeling that no one else could see _this _door. He trembled, he sensed an evil aura coming from this door and all he wanted to do was run for his life, away from it, from this building and all the evil it contained.

But if he didn't do it today, then Beta would hurt him and force him to do it another day. So with a trembling hand, he reached forward and carefully entered before walking a few steps, look at his left and pushed open another door to reveal a dark library. Swallowing, he slowly entered.

He turned and saw a data pad and with agonizing slowness, made his way to it.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Optimus walked to .. He needed to make clear some things like Starscream for example... He was his son and it was the Matrix that had to do with his frame type, not that big lie that was that Elita cheated on him.

Said thoughts turned him towards others... The one that plagued his processors for the last week... His son, the Council, his mate…

First of all, Elita's previous behaviour towards their creation and Starscream's mentions that she was ill; then his use of crystals to heal her which made her recover her senses on what she was doing and love their creation back.

Second, the Council's chat he heard by accident about the use of the ancient forbidden powers and their wish to control it... And of course, the brief mention of his son to achieve it since the 'angel' was crafted by the 'ancient relic' itself.

If the Council ever finds out that Starscream indeed was more special than just possessing a pair of wings, they will not waste a second and will take him from them with the excuse of 'educating him for what he was created for'.

He didn't wanted that... He wanted a normal son with a normal life; he won't be happy if he ever saw into the shadows they could see…

The first day he found his son with Ultra Magnus he froze, for a second he thought the Council send him to take his son. Luckily it was not like that... But the next day... What happened with the bots and their drinks... He had no proof that it was the little seeker but he knew better and was sure now after what Elita told him he told her... Of course, an innocent prank, he tried to clean their mouths out of the bad words.

The Council felt the energy of course, but then it disappeared without traces and still now they are looking for the guilty... And couldn't blame Starscream since Ultra Magnus testified he was with the sparkling all time that day and that he did nothing.

It seemed he needed to take care of Ultra Magnus as well as he didn't know why his brother in law would cover his son's prank.

In short... He feared for his son... And whoever put the curse on Elita must know by now that he was special. With those worrying thoughts he walked forward where all Autobots were waiting for him along with the Council.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: Phew... so long it took me the courage to ask for a co-reader and I was lucky because she said yes :D Thank you so much hun xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Finally an update for this... I can't thank enough to MissCHSparkles for her help :DDDD_

_Ok... I want to thank those royally awesome readers who are so awesome because they are still following me with this and supporting me :D love you all so much: memeFA, Wannabe Mischief, rose123, Sammywolfstar, Fangirl xoxoxo...  
><em>

_allllllriiiiight... to everyone who read this chapter, please be nice to us and give us reviews, yes, you know we love them and you want to give them... so, review, review, review :D_


	10. Chapter 8 The secret door part two

_**Disclaimer**__: Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro and the only thing that is mine is the plot of this story which was made out of fun._

_**Warnings**__: none_

_Writen by me and the lovely MissCHSparkles, it is thanks to her awesome help that I can continue with the story.  
><em>

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - The secret door, part two<br>**

**Meanwhile...**

**Inside the door...**

**The dark library…**

"What?" The little seeker said once he reached the datapad and was about to online it when he heard approaching steps.

In hurry he hid atop one of the library shelves and looked down to see who may want to come in here.

"Come on," A feminine voice hurried. "Is time, remember you were created for this." She said as they entered.

"I-i was?" The mechling said at the moment she made him sit.

"Of course, you can read it, anyone who can read it is chosen to dominate it!"

"But... I feel funny when I read it and do it... Maybe there's something wrong-" He tried.

"Don't be silly, is perfectly normal." She insisted.

Starscream frowned recognizing this femme. One of the most powerful members of the Council along his grandsire... What was she doing here? He was not supposed to read that!

Star watched curiously as Gravitas directed the young mech to a shelf and indicated that he was to take a datapad. But the young mech still hesitated, he clearly was unwilling to take it and Star couldn't blame him.

"He's a bit like me," Star mused to himself softly. "But why does Gravitas want him to read that data pad?"

He didn't really know why Beta wanted him to read them but it wasn't normal. He wished he could help the young Mech but he daren't show himself. Gravitas might tell his father or the council and he didn't want that. Who knew what they might do to him, they might force him to read worse datapad. Bad enough that Beta had control of him, he was not going to fall prey to others.

"What are you waiting for, take one," Gravitas commanded as the young mech trembled.

"It's scary..."

"Nonsense, now take one now!" she barked out and the mech jumped before quickly grabbing a data pad and onlining it.

"That's better," she said soothingly. "Now read it."

The mech closed his optics before opening them and beginning to read.

Starscream could hear how the young mech read the datapad out loud and Lady Gravitas reached him a white chalk.

Somehow he could not understand in what language he was talking, but soon he lifted himself and directed to an open ground before using the chalk to draw a circle around himself, then another and then glyphs he could not fully decipher.

Even when Nova Prime taught him to read and write in different chants, this ones seemed different... Or not.. He just couldn't process what he was seeing and wished now more than ever to try and write some of them to see if he could understand them... But something stopped him... Beta just told him to read... Not to write them…

In what felt like hours, the mechling below continued with his chantings and drawings before he finally collapsed. The circle he drew, shined for a moment then became grey before vanishing completely without leaving traces.

Gravitas watched everything with interest before reaching for the offlined younger, lifting him up in her arms and then walking away with him.

The seekerlet watched them go and waited a few moments before going down again and looked for the datapad they left behind, but for his surprise he found nothing but the same datapad he found on the first time he entered.

"What?" He looked around and found the same shelf and tried to remember the datapad the other choose and once he found it, he took it and onlined it. To his surprise he could read it!

Forcing himself to read it all, once he was finished, offlined it and returned it to its place before running out of there and return to Prima's statue and waited for his father to return.

He also wondered if it will be a good idea to tell Beta what he saw... Why not?

He wondered, she was a powerful being, capable of only showing herself to him...and hurting him so others couldn't detect it. Was there any reason why she couldn't read these data pads for herself? He just didn't really understand why he needed to read these data pads, could anything good come of it?

He bit his lip, fidgeting as he sat near the statue, pondering the problem at hand. Did Beta really think this would help him or was she somehow using him? But would Prima have allowed that? He glanced up at her statue and sighed, this was getting him nowhere.

"Starscream?"

Looking up, he saw his uncle striding towards him.

"Uh, hi," Starscream greeted as Ultra Magnus bent down to his level.

"What are you doing all alone here, Star?"

"Um, dad had something to take care of," Starscream replied as his uncle frowned. "He's going to come back for me."

"How long have you been here?" Ultra Magnus asked and Starscream shrugged, he had no idea.

"Are you hungry, do you need anything?" his uncle asked and Starscream considered this before shaking his head.

"I'd have thought you'd be very bored here," the large mech commented on. "Don't you have a data pad or something to read?"

Starscream's optics widened at the mention of the word 'datapad' he had enough about datapads for the rest of his existence!

"Uhh... No... I'm ok." He whispered lowering his head.

His uncle smiled at him. "Come on, I'll get you something to refuel. I insist."

The little one looked up at him and said: "I've never had the chance of thanking you for covering me last time."

Magnus smiled kindly. "Yeah... It was the best prank ever... I wouldn't have done it better. They got it deserved, no one should dare to say such lies. Remember, Starscream, you're special and your creator's creation, never believe otherwise." He added caressing his head and the other nodded.

"Now... How about we go for a cube?" Ultra Magnus offered again and this time the little flier accepted with a smile. "Good, now let's-"

"Starscream!" The Prime's voice boomed through the hall as he hurried towards his creation. "I hope you did not waited too much." He said taking his son in arms and walked away from his brother in law without even recognizing his presence.

"Dad? I was about to go with uncle Ultra Magnus for a cube... I'm hungry..." The sparkling said.

"I know, sweetspark, now... Lets go... I'll get you that cube..."

"But.. Dad... What about uncle-"

"Starscream, I forbid you to be near him, you understand?" Optimus said sternly.

"But-"

"But nothing, just do it! I don't want you hurt! He's very close to... To bad bots... So, stay away from him." He ordered his son who just nodded with wide optics not really understanding but very much worried now.

…

* * *

><p>"Beta! Beta!" The sparkling seeker ran into the garden looking for his mentor not waiting another second to tell her what he saw once he got rid of his creators.<p>

"It must be the first time I see you so willing to continue with your lessons." She said harshly once he found her and she was giving him her back.

Ignoring her tone or comment he spit out what he saw. "Ma'am... I did as you said... And once in there I saw something... There was lady Gravitas forcing a mech to read the datapads out loud and do what was in there written!"

The femme's optics widened and she turned quickly to face him. "What?!" She then reached up for him. " You didn't dared to read them out loud, did you?!"

She seemed upset and desperate at the same time. "N-no.. You didn't told me to do that..."

She then let out a breath and stood again. "Good... Now tell me... What it was about the datapad you choose? We will practice your defense skills based on it."

"Uhh... Well.. It had many symbols... Glyphs and circles and how to use them."

"Good... The circles and symbols are used to control the aura better.. It can be your aura or someone else's aura."

"Like the curse someone pasted on my mom?"

She stiffened before asking with narrowed optics. "What do you know about that?"

"Someone cursed my mom, made her ill," Star said matter-of-factly. "That's why she acted like she hated me, someone wanted to hurt her. But I cured her using the crystals."

"I saw that," Beta said, seemingly considering him. "And that is why you must master the circles and the glyphs they contain if you want to protect your family."

"W-what do you mean, ma'am?" he asked nervously, optics wide.

"Exactly what I said," she snapped. "There are dangerous bots out there who will not hesitate to curse both your mother and your father. Do you want either of them to become what your mother was once like?"

"NO!" he yelped, he wanted anything but that. He could not bare it if both of his creators were cursed so they both hated him so much they'd try to kill him.

"I didn't think so," she said with a tight smile. "Now, you will draw what you learned from the data pad, do it quickly with this."

She handed him a blue chalk stick and he took it cautiously, as though it might burn him. Of course it didn't and he slowly bent down and thought about what he'd read. Once he had the picture in his mind, he began to draw, feeling Beta's optics on him as he did so.

"Are you done?" She asked once he stopped. "I think Nova Prime explained you what you just wrote, right?"

"Yes ma'am... Want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well..." He looked around. "This symbol here represents courage and this one here means power," He pointed two opposite symbols before continue. "This one here at my right represents wisdom and the one on my left means sight... The huge symbol I'm standing on says..." He trailed off as if hesitating.

"Means?" She lifted an optic ridge waiting for his explanation.

"A door that opens... W-what is this?!" Starscream asked truly scared now.

"Everything you said is true, is the door to your mind that opens to everything you ask the circle, whatever you saw was a mech trying to open his mind to something you can already see. But you must be careful on what you wish, because you can see what you asked for... The question is, are you ready for that?"

Starscream gulped and looked up. "What if I want to turn it off?"

"The wish that the circle granted you cannot be undone, luckily can be controlled. In this circle you made you invoked powerful energies, but not control over them... And bots often forgets about such things..." She frowned before adding. "... Believing that the power will give them enough control over everything."

The sparkling then looked down at his drawing and indeed there was nothing that indicated control.. Or self control. "Prima told me that there are missing parts in those datapads... Forgotten things."

Beta frowned at the mention of her colleague, but what she said was correct. Good to know he knew and that made him take precautions on this. "Everything she said is true," She said. "But... Did you read anything else? Like... How to make this work? So far you only drawn a cute graffiti."

He looked down at the 'graffiti' and then at her. "Yes... You must chant as you do it out loud or in your mind. The second one is hardest because it takes more concentration to take the power out and... Many things can work as a distraction."

The aggressive femme smirked and nodded in approval. "Good... At least your processor works. Now... Clean that up. Enough of circles for now... I want to see how you fight."

Starscream looked at her in shock. "F-fight? I-i.. I don't know how, ma'am."

"You do know some moves of circuit-su... I know she taught you, I'll show you how to use them in combat, nothing of aura now. You will be a warrior, you will learn body combat!"

"Yes ma'am..." He said as he cleaned the circle and started moving remembering her training... Prima... How he missed her…

"Good... Now, I'll show you how to attack using those same moves.. To make them aggressive... What?!" She barked as he lifted his hand in permission to speak.

"When will you teach me more about the circles and symbols, ma'am?"

"Tomorrow when you tell me what you found into another datapad! Now, pay attention!"

"O-okay," Star said nervously, standing as he waited for her to begin.

"Alright, first stand with your feet firmly apart," she commanded and he did as he said. "Make sure you are well balanced and won't fall over. That's why you don't have your feet together, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a nod, so far, this made sense.

"Now lift your arms up and tuck your elbows against your body," she now said and he did as he was told. "Good, now you're ready to start learning."

"Yes Ma'am," he said softly.

"Focus on my aura," she told him. "Look for any weakness, pinpoint it and then attack."

"How do I attack?" he questioned but she just smiled and said. "Just attack, I will tell you what you're doing wrong."

Wishing that she would teach him rather than focusing on his faults, he tried to concentrate on her energy. It wasn't as nice as Prima's, it was a bright orange, pulsing with emotion. He tried to find a place that seemed different from the rest and finally focused on her rip hip, it seemed a bit more yellow than the rest.

Watching what it looked like a weak point he went after it with all his might, focusing his own power into that place.

But even before he could reach her supposedly 'weak' point as he charged towards her, she took him from his little wrist and thrown him away from her... As if using his own power against him.

"Eee...!" The little flier screeched as he flied without control over the gardens.

"Hmph... Or I was too rude or he used too much power." Beta wondered herself as he spiralled away.

"Starscream!" Optimus Prime heard his son's sounds of despair and run to the gardens closely followed by his mate and caught him in his arms just in time.

The little seeker seemed confused more than scared. "What happened?!" He hugged his creation closer as Elita also demanded to know what just happened.

"I... I.. N-nothing..." He tried.

"Come on... Enough games for now." The Prime decided and started to their palace carrying his creation with him.

"Ah no! I'm not over yet!" Beta caught them just in time and Starscream froze. Then she stepped in front of them. "Stop right there!" She seemed to order the Prime who obeyed without knowing.

"Optimus... Dear?" Elita tried then felt a familiar ache between her legs and another very much familiar warmth over all her body that had her gasping and bending. "Oh…!"

The Prime then turned towards her and set their son on the ground before reaching for her... He felt so... Hot... "Elita..." He whispered before reaching down for her and kissed her deeply. She moaned in the kiss and melted in his embrace.

Starscream looked at them petrified. "Mom, dad? What are you doing?" He said tilting his head to the side not understanding before his father grabbed his mother's aft... His optics widened. "Mom! Dad!"

"They are busy now and will not listen to you until they are done." She said. "You will understand once you mature... Now... Where were we left...?"

"Ewww!" He said running back to the crystal labyrinth leaving the smirking femme behind who followed him after casting a last look at the moaning lovers.

…

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

"Ouch!" Starscream groaned as he awoke early just to take a warm bath to see if his sore limbs will not be too sore by the time he and his sire will need to go back that place.

He just hoped that whatever his creators started last night was over for now.

He shivered, couldn't Beta have chosen a different method for distracting his creators? Like...making them really hungry or something. She could have made it so they really wanted to get some work done not...ewww.

He called for a servant and asked if they could run him a bath which they did so. Once it was run, he slipped in with a sigh of relief, that felt so good on his sore limbs. He hadn't been able to get past Beta's defenses but he actually did feel a little more confident about his abilities. After all, with a normal bot they wouldn't be expecting him to know how to fight and there, he would have the advantage. And if he actually managed to defeat her...surely he could take just about anyone on?

Before she'd let him go, she'd ordered him to read another data pad and he'd agreed. So once he'd finished his bath, he went to the dining room and had a cube, waiting for his father to join him. But time ticked on and he began to realise...his father might be very late in getting off to work today.

"Eww," he grumbled before wondering what he was going to do if he had to stay here today or at least wait quite a while.

Maybe he could read some of his own data pads...or go out and be with the crystals. But then Beta might start asking why he wasn't going with his father and then she might do something funny with him again. He really didn't want that.

"He's taking his time, right?" The spectre appeared behind him as she liked to do it... To startle him.

He was about to talk back when decided against in and focused on his cube.

"Do you know what they were doing?" She asked and he shook his head no. "They interfaced." She said matter of factly. "And someday you will do the same."

Once finished, Beta watched his expression and how his little face twisted and contorted into a gesture that said... "Ewww...I will never do that!" He took off his tongue and quickly shook his head before a tremor left his body.

"Starscream?" Optimus Prime came behind him and he seemed to be helping his mother to walk... He had a very good idea why. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

He turned to face them. "Mom, dad... Next time you want to... Uhh..." He looked around. "...interface..." Both adults seemed startled. "Please... Please let me know first so I might run for my life first!" He finished clasping his hands together in a begging gesture.

"Ahh.. Well... Uh... You... Uhhh... we... You see... Ahh... Well.." Optimus tried as he seemed to be out for words. Elita seemed to be just mute.

"I think we are late." He said pointing to his chrono.

"Yes! Sure! Elita... Love... See you later." The eldest said kissing her once more before settling her on a chair, then took his son and hurried out.

…

* * *

><p>The travel was awkward and silent but once they reached the place, Optimus set his son on the floor, kissed him and hurried to whatever reunion he had.<p>

Starscream then took the opportunity to look for that door again and found it just in time before that evil red minibot could get to him.

"Now, where did that little pest go?!" Cliffjumper said without knowing that the seekerlet was watching him from the open door. After all, not everyone could see it.

Resisting the urge of kicking him or making him something worst, Starscream deepened inside until he reached the library.

Once there he took a datapad and read it avidly. It talked about defense against circles or glyphs by making smaller circles inside the circle. '_How complicated_.' He thought.

Once it was finished and seeing he still had time, he decided to check for another, not just out of curiosity but because Beta will be happy if he told her that he memorized _two _datapads instead of just one.

This second datapad was about the modification of an existing circle. The ways it must be modified to change it from defense to attack by modifying some glyphs.

One thing he noticed about this writings was that indeed they seemed to have missing parts... Things that the author 'forgot' to add like how to _really_ control the energy you invoked without controlling _you_ in the end. With those thoughts in mind, he returned the datapads to their place and abandoned the door.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

**Back at the crystal gardens…**

"Good... Very good... You learn fast... Now you know how to modify a circle and to control it by controlling yourself, there is no other way to do it no matter how many graffitis you draw. You just need practice to master it and I want to see you meditating about it before falling asleep." The femme Prime said and the mechling bowed to her in a respectful gesture.

"Now... Back to your physical training... To control your mind, first you must control your body; you know how is said: healthy mind in healthy body."

"Okay," he said slowly as she began to show him how he must always be in control of his own, physical body. Some of this involved walking a tightrope without his using his flying abilities, to teach him true balance and control. He had to admit, he enjoyed this, as a flier, he was naturally balanced and this proved to be a good challenge for his abilities.

Once he'd mastered this, she started lifting objects with her abilities and throwing them at him, forcing him to either dodge while still balanced or knock them away. By the end of this exercise, he had several dents and scrapes but he had improved a lot. And he actually seemed to satisfy his harsh teacher as she allowed him a break.

"Not bad, perhaps there is some hope for you," she mused as he sat panting on the ground.

"Did...did it take you long to train?" he asked and she smirked.

"I was always a natural," she said proudly. "Of course, I had an excellent teacher as you do now."

"Who taught you?" Star asked, he was feeling a bit more bold after doing quite well at his lessons.

She paused before saying. "It was my mate who taught me all I know, the late Lord High Protector, so strong and so very talented. I..."

She broke off, showing the first sign of weakness he'd ever witnessed from her and he knew couldn't commit on it or she might grow angry. So instead he said:

"He must have been smart to teach you all that stuff."

"He was," she said wistfully before saying. "His name is Soundwave, you perhaps might have met him."

"I don't think so but I'd like to," Star said sorrowfully. "You must have loved him a lot, like mom loves dad."

She paused before nodding. "Yes, I did love him...we even had a son...and he still lives."

"Who is it?" Star asked but she had grown stern again.

"That's enough questions, back to training," she ordered and he knew he couldn't push it. But he did hope that one day, he'd discover the answer.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: *sighs* is a plot mover... and I liked how it went... I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did... Beta is not a monster after all, she's just rude XD_

_Sadly is unbetaed and now I'm in my search for one beta... any mistakes you could see is mine and mine own :P_

_Anyways, I wanna thank my beloved readers who took their time in reviewing, thank you so much! Fangirl, Sammywolfstar and rose123_

_Please review, I absolutely ADORE to check my mail when the *bling!* sound sounds telling me that there is a new review from you, thank you for reading and now please review, review, review :D  
><em>


	11. Chapter 9 Abduction

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that is familiar to you but only this strange and odd plot_

_**Warnings**: none...except perhaps the notes at the bottom of the chapter that you may also like to read._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

**Abduction**

Years later…

Starscream sat under his favorite crystal's shadow while the beautiful day lasted before dusk; Claire will always be her favorite while he meditates; time passed and he barely aged which surprised the other bots, particularly those who worked at the same place his father…

The seeker sighed sadly; those bots continued seeing him as if he was some kind of bastard monster… or monster bastard, whatever come first.

He was assured time after time, day after day that he was a gift from Primus and it was his decision that he possess wings and that there was nothing wrong with them, they are beautiful and a very good and envidiable asset.

"Feeling better now? The purpose of meditation is to let go all those thoughts that makes us suffer in any way." A tall blue mech with a kind and loving look in his optics said to the meditating youngling.

Said youngling onlined his optics and looked up at his mentor. "Even after years of trying, is still hard to let go… now I understand why some monks meditate all day… or try to as they try to master it."

The mech smiled kindly at him and offered his hand so the other could stand. "Well, they are monks without worries and bots that are around with their own misgivings giving their own opinion about whatever is the matter that intrigues them, right?" He said softly as the other supported his weight with his aiding hand and in no time was up again looking at him with those beautiful blue optics.

It was years ago since he passed Beta's test and she declared that there was nothing else she can teach him, in the end she came to love him to her way, of course. He felt proud of that since she was a femme who wasn't easy to win in any aspect. But now that she's gone, his new mentor appeared to him and he was so kind and gentle… he reminded him of his beloved Prima.

"Daydreaming again, I see..." Sentinel Prime chuckled and added. "Younglings…. I was like that and maybe worse when I was your age."

Starscream flushed and looked away. "If Beta ever caught me doing it she would have made me fight her….and that was the worst thing that could pass by her processor! Even more than clean the washracks or waste dumps."

"Well..." Sentinel chuckled and pet his head in a caring gesture before a longing look passed by his blue optics. "You needed a break from her sometime."

"I guess…" Starscream said trying not to think on the past; it's been years, vorns since his father decided to keep him out and away from the life he belonged, away from the Autobots and their cause, away from the truth he knew and feared for his son….a truth that could ruin him, he feared.

He put him in the Science Academy to keep him busy enough to be away from that world he lived on, that world the little seeker knew at such young age, forced by destiny and duty: and everyday he returned home with his guards, the little seeker had to fake that everything was normal so his parents will sleep in peace.

Somehow, Optimus Prime managed to keep especially the Council away from Starscream, especially Alpha Trion of them all who gained a special interest in his never growing grandson and also wondered why said little flier won Ultra Magnus' admiration, which of course wasn't easy.

"I was thinking… I'm sick of all of this… daddy trying to protect me from something I already know it exist and the others trying to get at me to use me… I don't know how I came this far in life..." Starscream stated sadly with a hint of bitterness before turning around.

"I know," The ancient Prime replied. "No one said it would be easy."

"I feel like… like something wrong will happen all the time, that bad things that are already happening are nothing compared to what will come next… I live thinking about the future and I can barely think of my present….everything is so...choking!"

He sighed and sat back against Claire this time. "I really have no life… I wish I had no emotions either so I will not be thinking about this all! Especially after knowing what the Council is after, what they truly want, what they did to you….and Megatron..."

Sentinel Prime sat next him and put his hand against the other's shoulder in a way of telling him how much he supported him.

"I fear that someday, no matter what my daddy says or do, they will come for me and will force me to….to..." He started but the other interrupted him.

"Don't say it, don't even think about it, whip it out of your mind; that will never happen! Primus will not allow it." The ancient Prime said firmly.

"Then why he allowed Megatron to suffer?! Why did-?"

"Enough!" Sentinel barked causing the other to freeze. "I did not showed you the truth for this, not for you to add it to your list of misery; come on! By normal standards, you are old enough to let it go and take charge of your life leaving behind things that doesn't concerns you!"

"It does concerns me!" The seekerlet exclaimed. "It can happen to me! They can hurt my mom again! And the worst is that they are so powerful that they leaved no traces of their crime behind! I can't do anything against them!" He finished exhausted, as if he just fought physically the elder in front of him.

Sentinel frowned. "That is what happens when anger takes over; your anger is bigger than your fear, it makes you feel impotent...You should not worry about a situation you cannot help, you must focus on what you can do now."

"Is hard..." Starscream cried. Well, maybe he mastered everything Nova, Prima and Beta teach him, but to stop thinking about his helplessness was too much...it was as if said feeling was forced in him.

"You have to calm down, your aura is way too unstable, you're moving the sands and even Claire seems to be disturbed." The elder said.

"I don't know how! Everything is so confusing….too much! I….I can't!"

"Yes you can, you were created for it." The elder stated sternly not leaving a trace of doubt behind and the youngling started breathing.

He started calming his aura, he needed to; some years ago, his father took him to the Council for a ritual he recognized immediately because he read about it once in one of the ancient datapads from the forbidden library. Beta warned him about this and prepared him well so he will not suffer any change.

The ritual consisted in sealing his aura and with it any possible power he might get or gain in the future; he faked it worked and days later he was enlisted in the Science Academy by his father nonetheless.

After the ritual, the Council tried and insisted on contacting him, but his father's more insistent intentions for giving him a normal life won against those elders.

So yeah, he needed to pretend that he was powerless and normal...

...because in the end if he ever shows a hint of power, he will be taken by them, and he knew they were watching his every move; thanks Primus for the garden's energy that blocked their sights towards him.

That also made him wonder, how they haven't found out yet that it was him the one who changed the fuel that day for corrosive cleanser? His uncle Ultra Magnus spoke for him and so far they haven't found a trace in him...

His father insisted him to remain away from Magnus for a reason and now he started also doubting from his mother's brother's intentions.

Besides….there was something else he knew and talked to Beta about it; when the ritual took place he was supposed to be completely unconscious, but of course he wasn't...the elders of the Council were strictly watched by his father so they will not try to change anything or forget a word….but still, he heard something different that was not supposed to be said in the ritual… besides, how did his father convinced them to 'block' him?

They obviously wanted him for something and how in Primus' name did his father to convince them to do so?

_To obey…_

...is what they say that was not supposed to be said.

...

* * *

><p>The next day when he returned to the Academy he did his best to ignore another spectre that was looking at him and the rest of his classmates as they continued with the preparation for an experiment.<p>

This spectre was big and hard to ignore, plus his large sized wings...

...and he made the mistake to cross optics with him.

"I know you can see and hear me." The white shuttle stated after standing in front of his desk and forbid him from seeing what the teacher was copying or explaining.

No matter how hard Starscream struggled to see through the spectre, it was plain impossible! The being was just there... Luckily he couldn't touch him.

The younger then started writing what he can hear from the teacher but the other will not give up so easily! "Listen to me!" Barked the shuttle and now covered his vision from his datapad so he will stop.

Starscream shivered and rubbed his optics as suddenly everything turned cold; once he opened his optics again, the shuttle's face was right in front of his which caused him to flinch slightly.

The spectre smirked and nodded. "I knew I was right...you can see me!" He said almost in excitement and now Starscream wished he can shoo him away with a crystal...

..but the Council was with their optics on him, so, taking the hint he wrote something in his datapad for the annoying mech.

Said mech turned and read it:

Please, later...not now please, I must study and no one should ever see me speaking 'alone' or even less...you!

The spectre nodded and replied. "The name's Skyfire... Nice to meet you too." The voice was so soft and gentle it made him shiver before silence followed, only the teacher's voice was heard. "This class is easy," He started again and Starscream almost facepalmed himself in annoyance.

This was the longest 'Advanced quantic science statistics class he ever had! And for Primus' sake, the spectre will never shut up!

The young seeker sat alone in the gardens to enjoy his meal before the next class, but of course that was not longer enjoyed..

"You do run fast," Once again the large spectre started and Starscream only offlined his optics as if trying to cope with the situation.

He finally then sit on the ground, covered his mouth and spoke: "What do you want with me? I cannot help you... I am being investigated... Chased...so, please...leave me alone." He hissed lowly.

Silence followed for a few awkward moments as Starscream thought that 'Skyfire' will understand and leave; but that was not the case.

"I need your help to leave this...this limbo... I shouldn't be here... Don't worry... I just need you to activate the machine that brought me here...please and I promise I'll leave you alone...that's all I want...to see my family again...please... I'm not dead!" Skyfire's voice was so full of emotion and desperate that made the little seeker hesitate for a moment.

Well. the mech went straight to the point and now he decided to look up at him without trying to not widen his optics. "How did you get yourself in there?" He whispered while making sure no one was looking, not even his guards that were always near.

"It was an accident actually….my cousin and I were experimenting on teleporting and….something went wrong...it's on the news if you're interested, I'm missing and my body was never found….because I'm not dead." The stuttle declared getting closer towards Starscream who flinched away. "I'm not dead!" He repeated in desperation.

Starscream nodded and looked around once again. "Let's say I believe you… because you actually don't look dead….but….umm….where is that machine?"

"Get up and follow me," The shuttle said in sudden excitement before the seeker lifted up from the ground and followed the now excited huge mech back inside and once there they were face to face with the picture of the phantom shuttle himself; Starscream was never here and now he could see that the mech was not lying.

He reached closer to the crystal cabin in which a strange and cubic machine was in display… "Your last invention I see..." The mechling whispered before hurrying steps were heard before other three mechs came for him.

"Young master, please, we beg you to not disappear from our sight again, is dangerous….besides, your father, the Prime will kill us if you ever disappear."

The seeker looked up at the spectre with a 'I told you so' look….but now the shuttle looked at him like pleading. Just why was he so insistent? "I apologize...is just that I went to investigate this mech here and had not noticed that you've lost me."

The guard flinched, but Starscream was not done yet. "I need that," He said pointing at the cube. "Now, I need it now!"

"But, young master….that's..." The guard tried and now the seekerlet seemed to grow frustrated for some reason, so, taking carefully a crystal from subspace he forced the lock to open to his guard's shock and he took the cube.

"How does this works?" The mechling asked the spectre before noticing their shocked audience. "Silence, and turn around, not a word about this!" He barked with the crystal now on the palm of his hand in front of his face making Skyfire's optics widen. Frowning, Starscream also looked up at him. "I've said, not a word about this or I swear I will leave you right where you are and this time I'll make sure you don't disturb me!"

Skyfire only nodded and showed him how to online the machine which Starscream did.

…

* * *

><p>The skies darkened, the winds whistled before blowing things in their rage; a huge, unusual tornado was devised with lightnings like powering it. Mechs and femmes run everywhere to cover from the acid rain that started falling towards them and their city.<p>

Alpha Trion and the rest of the Council looked up at the strange phenomena and the paranormal energies that were released right where they expected them to be released. The elder of them all smirked and nodded the others to follow him…

...He did it after all….Starscream couldn't just deny what he was and used his powers to bring back that mech; after all, they were very much capable of seeing the missing scientist as well and used him as bait to lure the seekerlet to use his gifts once again and to give the perfect excuse for them to take him and educate him as was his right….

...his destiny.

This time not even the Prime will be able to stop them.

…

* * *

><p>Skyfire seemed more intrigued about the sparkling than his now recovered body and freedom from that limbo. "You're a seeker….we've not seen one in….millenias!" He exclaimed causing Starscream to roll his optics. "And…..did you used a crystal to control them? Does that means you're gifted? How does the Council had not noticed that yet?"<p>

The sparkling's optics widened just before ordering his guards to move and to leave, him running ahead from them. "We're going home, NOW!" He barked and the guards obeyed not understanding what was happening since the little master still had some classes left. Skyfire followed suit worrying about the mechling.

"Wait! They don't know yet?" He tried while running after them only to come to an abrupt halt when five bots stood like statues in front of the exit.

"Starscream….how nice is to finally see you again," The elder of them all spoke, his grandsire. "How good is to find out that you're so gifted that you were able to overpass the spell we casted on you….and that you're powerful enough to do so." His tone darkened and Starscream took a step back in worry; his guards stood in front of him as if to protect him.

"Please..." Gravitas breathed before she lifted her hand and all others followed her example. "Move away!" And to Starscream's horror, the guards obeyed her leaving him almost vulnerable to their attacks.

"No, please don't….!" Almost cried Starscream.

Looking at the scene, hiding from their sight were two shadows. "That's him….he's ready." One said to the other who just nodded and left. "Be careful, we don't want them doing the same they did once." The first shadow advised but the other only ignored him.

"It is your right, come with us, Starscream….you will not be denied anymore." Alpha Trion insisted walking forwards and scaring the mechling even more. "Don't be afraid, whatever you believe is wrong...we're the good ones...come with us and learn what you were denied to know!"

"N- no! Stay...stay away... I'll call daddy!" The retiring seekerlet replied but the elders seemed decided to take him now. How fool he was when without thinking used his powers to paralyze his guards, now the Council knew about him and will take him away no matter that his daddy refused.

The moment his running processor yelled him to run, a circle appeared around him; his optics widened in shock before his body paralyzed, then another circle, and another before symbols started appearing.

His breathing accelerated and without thinking he used his knowledges and the crystal to release himself from their attempted spell before taking off in the air.

"Stop him! Don't let him escape!" Lady Gravitas barked and she along with the other four pointed their crystals at him, but it was too late since the seekerlet flied too fast for them or their crystals to catch. "Get him!"

Desperate as he was he hadn't noticed a shadow that was also following him and when he landed on the top of a high building he looked around while panting for air…. and there he was…

...looking at him with deep, crimson optics and a look of utter hate and a darkness he'd never seen before, was a tall and intimidating mech in silver, grey armor.

He barely had time left to scream in fear before his hand descended on his face and for the little mechling everything turned black…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime gasped loudly as feeling that the air was not enough as he returned to reality; what he just witnessed…..it certainly couldn't be real…<p>

...no… not his son, not Starscream…

His sparkling lied to him and everyone all this time making them believe he was powerless and… sealed? And the Matrix' spirits of the ancient Primes taught him to fool them all?!

It sounded bizarre and beyond unbelievable; but once again he received the crystal pendulum from a nightmare in which his son was… No, he should not think about it… his son is fine, he's safe, he can feel it...he better be….his only creation, his miracle, their Star, the fruit of their love… no, Starscream is fine…

...but then again, Megatron kidnapped him and possibly tortured him.

"Primus..." He groaned lowly while holding the little crystal pendulum still trying to process everything and making an effort of putting his thoughts and visions in order.

Several seconds passed as finally a thought crossed his processor; "Was I wrong by denying him his powers? ...by not allowing him to be taught to use them?" He chuckled bitterly after that last thought. "In the end he taught himself… what an idiot I was for believing others will not note it..." He sighed. "The only thing that should follow is that someone tells me that they also knew and that I forbid my son his talents."

But what worried him was that the Council tried to abduct his son and had not told him about it. Once again he doubted them and more than ever mistrusted them; they were the reason his creation was not with him, with his mother!

The elders were the reason he ran and Megatron caught him, because yes, he was sure that at least Alpha Trion and his followers were not hiding Starscream somewhere, it was all his brother….but still, how could Megatron found out that his son still had-

"Prime!" A mech ran towards him screaming and it kicked him out from his thoughts. "Prime….sir, we found….we found…!" He tried while taking air so Optimus finished for him.

"Take me there!" Was the direct order and both hurried towards the underground of the huge building they found themselves in, then a door swung open.

"Prime! I think I found something!" One of his soldiers shouted which only hurried the desperate Prime's steps downwards.

"What?" He barely registered it was him talking…..he did it, he found him! Hope filled his spark and this time he silently swore that once he was in his arms again this time he will not let him go.

"I… I think…" the first voice stuttered not very sure about himself, however the Prime continued downwards as fast as he could, as fast as a desperate creator could reach for his missing son.

"Let me see! ..._Starscream_!"

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: well, the last scene is in present time and it ties directly from the prologue; the explanation for this is that Optimus (in the past chapters) was dreaming or having a vision on how his son really lived all the time since he was created and the things he did when a sparkling; he was capable of seeing that by using the Crystal Pendulum that he somehow received from his son during a nightmare (which is explained and shows in a short chapter named Interlude) and since this story deals with crystals, auras, sci/fi's stuffs and supernatural elements I'll explain you that indeed, crystals are capable of retaining the memory of its carrier or owner, is more than just a rock and indeed is alive, it feels and hears and when you master visualization it is very much possible to see, hear and feel what a crystal recorded unconsciously from its last owner, and since it is a pendulum, is even more powerful since is a very personal crystal that the beholder impregnates with their energy in order to find things or even people or even blocked chakras (not dealing with that here now)._

_Now you know how did Optimus to find his son's clone….just asked the crystal where its owner is…..however, I've never said that Starscream is the last owner of said element ;)_

_I've decided to rush some things in order to go back in line so the time skip here from the last chapter and this one is like in several years or vorns, that long that Starscream's mentor changed again…..but even when he learned everything he could from Beta he was still unable to control his fear when face to face with the darkest aura he'd ever felt and just froze turning himself into an easy target for his captor._

_I hope I have filled all the holes and lagoons..._

_Any other questions or opinions you may have are always welcome and, please ask anything :)_


End file.
